Not My Brightest Moment
by ChaosAngel4us
Summary: Aishlinn "Ash" Vorren is just an honest smuggler with an honest job. When she is enlisted to help a Jedi take something important back to the Jedi Council she expected easy money. Oh how wrong she was. Now she has to deal with more than she bargained for.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! I have finally decided to post this. So far I have the first four chapters written up and I intend to keep this updated on a regular basis (hopefully). I actually intended to start putting up the Kingdon Hearts fic I was working on, but since this one will be a lot shorter than that one I decided against it. **

**I do hope you read and review! I'm excited to start posting this story and I hope you all enjoy reading it as much as I enjoy writing it! **

**As a note, if you see some words that make absolutely no sense whatsoever, they are probably a curse in the Star Wars universe.**

**Here's the full summary: **_It's been years since Revan and the Exile left for the Outer Rim. They returned thinking everything was over but they were wrong. Now it's up to a Jedi to save the Republic by keeping a Tusken Princess away from the Sith with help from unusual people. With a snarky smuggler, a calm Kushiban, an uptight droid, a perverted scoundrel, a radical Echani Warrior, a serene Aruzan, a slightly off Frozian, and an Iridonian haunted by his past, our Jedi hero might have bitten off a little more than he could chew. _

* * *

><p><strong><span>DISCLAIMER:<span> I don't own the Star Wars Universe or creatures invented by LucasArts and such. I do own the personalities of Colton Stormtrotter, TI-29, Aishlinn Vorren, and Tegrit.**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter 1<span>**

A man wearing a thick brown cloak walked into the cantina in Dagor located on the planet Melida/Daan. A tall, silver protocol droid was at his side and its glowing yellow eyes scanned the area warily.

"Master, are you quite sure we are in the right place?" he asked. The man nodded, his face obscured by his cloak.

"Don't worry, TI-29, our pilot's first mate guaranteed that they both would be here. I'm not unprotected anyway." He assured his droid. The droid nodded his silver head slowly, still unsure about the whole thing.

Inside the cantina, Twi'lek dancers were in the front while an array of Kitonak musicians were situated behind them. The young cloaked man glanced around the cantina in search of the small, rabbit-like Kushiban he had spoken with earlier. His eyes were drawn to a booth where a young woman was reclining and a small, gray, fuzzy bunny sat. A smile graced his features and he made his way to their booth.

The woman was at least twenty with long dirty blond hair pulled back in a braid. She wore tight leather pants, combat boots, and an open leather jacket which revealed a dark blue belly shirt. She had several bracelets adorning her wrists and two blasters were slung on her hips. A cigarette hung out of her mouth and she stared at her guests with half-open green eyes.

Her companion was a small Kushiban, gray in color, and about a foot and a half in length (the size of a small dog). He was sitting on the table and his fluffy tail was wrapped around his companion's left wrist. A brown belt holding a single blaster was strapped to his waist and as the cloaked man approached, he stared at him with large black eyes.

"What can I do for you?" the woman asked, sitting upright and motioning for the other man to take a seat. He did and pulled back his hood, revealing platinum blond hair, baby blue eyes, and a soft but angular face. A flash of silver on his waist caught the girl's attention, but she dismissed it momentarily. She'd bring it up later. The droid, TI-29, stood awkwardly at his master's side.

"Your friend told me that you have a ship and the means to take me to Tatooine." He said. The pilot nodded her head slowly, taking a drag from her cigarette and putting it out in the ash tray. She glanced at her companion.

"He's correct, but it'll cost you. 5,000 credits, in advance." She said. The man nodded slowly, reaching into his pocket to grab the money, but she held up a hand. "Wait a second," she said leaning towards him, her chest protruding and causing his eyes to be drawn there momentarily. She smirked and stuck her thumb out at her friend before continuing. "He knows you're a Jedi, and _I_ know you're a Jedi, so you and your droid friend better not cause us any trouble, a 'right?"

The young Jedi gritted his teeth but nodded. "Agreed. We shall not cause you any trouble."

"Good to know. I'm Aishlinn Vorren, by the way, and he's Tegrit." She greeted, shaking the other man's hand.

"My name is Colton Stormtrotter and this is my protocol droid, TI-29. It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance."

"When you're ready to leave, come to docking bay 34 and we'll be waiting." Aishlinn said as she stood from the booth. Tegrit hopped down from the table and walked on all fours beside her, not saying a word until they had left the Jedi's earshot.

"Ash, do you think it's a good idea to take this Jedi in our ship? He could cause us trouble, you know, _big_ trouble." Tegrit cautioned his friend. Aishlinn waved off his concern.

"Don't worry, Teg. He's a paying customer, so it's good enough for me." She pulled out one of her blasters, wiping a grease smudge off. "I mean, how much trouble could this Jedi be worth?"

Tegrit shrugged his shoulders and tossed his head, shaking his long ears out of his eyesight.

The Kushiban didn't know, but he had a feeling that taking this Jedi to Tatooine would cause the two smugglers more trouble than they initially thought.

—

"_Knight Stormtrotter, we have an important mission for you." A Purple Twi'lek dressed in brown Jedi Master robes said to a young blond man training with his lightsaber. Colton nodded and bowed reverently, following the Jedi master._

"_What is my mission, Master Trekhol?"_

"_Several Dark Jedi have surfaced around Anchorhead on Tatooine. We have reason to believe Darth Yetsu has ordered them to search for something among the Sand People. We do not know what it is, but we need you to travel there and discover their reason for needing this item and to take it from them if necessary. Whatever it is they are searching for, it is powerful and if they find it, all hope for the Republic _and_ the Jedi will be lost." Master Trekhol explained to the young Jedi, one he had trained for a while during Master Atton's (the boy's actual master) search for the old Jedi Exile. Colton nodded._

"_Is there a transport I can take to get there?" _

_Master Trekhol nodded. "We have one that can take you as far as Melida/Daan, but after that you are going to need to find some other mode of transportation." He said. "I apologize for the inconvenience, but we are short on ships and the means to get our Jedi places."_

_The young Jedi Knight nodded. "It is quite alright, Master. I shall see to my mission immediately." _

_Colton gathered his things in a small traveling bag and strapped his lightsaber to his belt before departing to the ship where his droid waited. The TI unit was a tall, silver, humanoid prototype droid that was programmed with many languages, including that of the Sand People's. Colton was going to need that ability to speak with the Tusken Raiders and discover the Dark Jedi's purpose. _

"_Master Colton, our captain awaits your arrival so we can depart." He explained. Colton nodded and boarded the large vessel with the droid in tow. _

"_Jedi Knight Colton, are you ready for departure?" the captain asked after the young Jedi had found his quarters. Colton nodded._

"_Yes, Captain. Thank you for taking me as far as Melida/Daan." He said. The captain nodded._

"_I only wish we could take you to your final destination."_

_Colton nodded and the captain left his room. TI-29 stood off to the side and deactivated himself to conserve his charge. Colton smoothed the sheets on his bed before sitting down. _

"_There is no emotion, there is only peace…" he repeated the Jedi code slowly, knowing his emotions would be tried on this journey. Much would, but it was up to him to stop Darth Yetsu's plans for the Sand People, probably the Jedi's only hope at the moment._

—

"Master, shall we meet the pilot and her companion at the docks now?" TI-29 asked. Colton nodded slowly, arching his back and cracking the joints of his neck.

"Yes, Tee-eye. The Sith could have discovered our purpose, so we need to tread warily. We may still be invisible to their sensors, but Darth Yetsu is a very strong dark lord. Who knows what intelligence she has at the moment." The Jedi said as he pulled the hood of his cloak over his head. TI-29 nodded and followed after Colton.

It didn't take long for the pair to find docking bay 34 and as they entered, they saw the freighter ship they would be riding in. The hatch lowered and Aishlinn stepped out, a cocky grin on her lips.

"Like her?" Aishlinn asked, tapping the side of her ship. "She's called the _Fancy Fox_."

Colton's eyes scanned the spacecraft; it wasn't the best ship out there, but it was better than most out there. "It'll do."

Aishlinn frowned at his comment. "'It'll do'? That's it? No, 'thank you for flying my all the way to fraking Tatooine'?" she demanded hotly, crossing her arms over her chest. "She doesn't like to be insulted."

"I didn't insult," Colton looked up at the freighter, "_her. _I only stated that it was capable of taking us to our destination."

Aishlinn rolled her eyes. "Whatever. You may be cute, but one more negative comment about my ship and you'll be thrown out into hyperspace."

"But I didn't—"

"Don't try, Master. She's already gone and you risk insulting her as well." TI-29 cautioned. "Let us simply board the ship and get on with our mission."

Colton nodded and let out a sigh. "Yes, Tee-eye, let's go." _There is no emotion, there is only peace…_ The young pilot was going to cause him to loose his patience if he wasn't careful.

"Yo, Jedi, want to be my first mate? I'm sure you'd feel safer if you had control of this ship." Aishlinn called from the front.

"A Kushiban can fly a ship?" TI-29 asked rhetorically. Tegrit, seated in a raised co-pilot's chair turned to glare at the droid.

"I am perfectly capable of piloting this vessel. Ash here was only suggesting that your human companion might feel safer while having some measure of control instead of relying on my assistance. She was not insulting my capabilities."

Colton pushed TI-29 away from Tegrit. "Forgive us; we meant no disrespect and I trust both of you can handle the ship without me."

Tegrit huffed and turned away, muttering something about "Jedi and their stupid peacemaking," though Colton didn't hear the whole thing. The droid stepped back into the main room while Colton took the Navigator's seat up in the cockpit. Aishlinn turned to grin at Colton.

"You ready for take-off, 'Master'?" she asked, poking fun at what TI-29 called him. Colton tried not to frown, but failed.

"Yes, let us go."

Aishlinn pressed several buttons and flipped a few switches before the ship hummed to life. It lifted into the air and within minutes had left the planet's atmosphere.

"Teg, go program hyperspace with the coordinates for Tatooine." Aishlinn ordered. The small, rabbit-like creature jumped from his seat and walked, on two legs, over to the navigational charts on the side of the wall. A small latter was resting beside it, allowing him to reach the charts. He punched in several numbers before turning back to Aishlinn. He said something in his native tongue and Aishlinn nodded.

"Here we go!" she pulled back the lever for hyperspace and then switched the ship to autopilot. She yawned and stretched. "I'm gonna get something to snack on. She'll be fine for the next few hours, so don't worry."

The three sentient beings left the cockpit and entered the center hull. TI-29 stood by the table to the left and Colton slid into the seat beside him. Aishlinn sat across from the Jedi and Tegrit jumped onto the table beside her.

"So tell me, Jedi, what top secret mission are you on?" she asked cheekily, biting her lower lip as mirth shown in her emerald eyes. Colton stared at her in curiosity.

"Instead of divulging into my business, why don't you tell me about you?"

Aishlinn shrugged. "I'm just an honest smuggler who—"

"I don't believe 'honest' and 'smuggler' can be in the same sentence." TI-29 stated, interrupting their pilot. Aishlinn glared at him.

"Never liked droids. Anyway, yeah, I'm a smuggler, but it's work and I gotta eat somehow. Can't always rely on _republic_ means of earning money." She glanced over at Colton. "I do earn my money; it's not entirely legal, but I earn my money, so don't go tattle on me to your uptight Jedi high-ups." She warned. Colton smiled at her.

"Wouldn't dream of it."

Aishlinn grinned back before pulling a box of cigarettes out of her breast pocket, lighting one, and taking a long drag of it. Colton rolled his eyes at her and leaned back in the seat.

"Thank you for doing this for us, Aishlinn. We were in need of a ship and it was generous of you to take on a stranger and his droid for so cheep." He said. Aishlinn smirked and leaned over the table towards him. Tegrit rolled his eyes, muttering, "humans…"

"Think I could've gotten more?" she chuckled at the Jedi Knight's expression. "Call me Ash, your prude-ness."

"And call me Colton, not whatever it is you feel like ordaining me as." Colton said, trying to keep the irritation out of his voice. Ash nodded, her smirk still firmly in place. She turned to Tegrit and he rolled his eyes at her.

"You really must learn to be more mature." The Kushiban commented.

Ash scoffed. "'Mature'? Mature is my middle name!"

Tegrit sighed and looked at Colton for support. The Jedi Knight shrugged.

"We should get back to the cockpit. Landing will be soon." The small Kushiban said, jumping gracefully to the floor. Ash nodded and grinned at her passenger.

"You gonna come or are you going to sit back here and wait?"

"I'll come."

The two humans entered the cockpit, Ash taking the pilot's seat and Colton sat in the Navigation chair.

"How much longer do we have until we land on Tatooine?" Colton asked. Ash shrugged.

"A half an hour, give or take."

As she spoke, the ship jolted violently. Ash righted the ship quickly, checking the scanners.

"Aw, ish'ka." She cursed. "Sith fighters at eight o'clock. Think you can take 'em, Cole?"

Colton nodded and quickly moved the turret into position, knocking the fighters out of the air with unnatural grace. Ash smirked as Tatooine grew closer.

"We'll be landing soon, so hang on!" she shouted to Colton. A final shot hit the ship and Ash looked up to see a large hanger ship, more than likely _not_ friendly. "Perfect…" she mumbled. A red light was going off and the young pilot managed to keep the shields from further depletion by sudden evasive maneuvers.

"Hang on, Colton! We've gotta move or risk sudden death by explosion!"

Tegrit pressed several buttons as Ash steered the ship towards the surface of the desert planet. The much larger ship was unable to follow, giving the poor ship a break from its abuse.

"Well, that could have gone better." TI-29 stated as the pilot and her first mate exited the cockpit. Ash gave the droid a dirty look before Tegrit hopped up on her back and draped himself over her shoulders.

"Shut up, stupid droid. No one's listening to you." Ash said sourly as Colton joined the other two sentients and his droid.

"Be nice, Tee-eye; we don't want to anger our pilots." Colton warned. TI-29 nodded his silver head and fell into step beside his master. "Thank you for taking us here. I appreciate your help."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, hold up, mister." Ash said, grabbing the Jedi's shoulder. He looked at her curiously. "You got me in a helluva lot of trouble. You owe me."

"I cannot give you any more money at the moment, but if you are willing to take me back to Alderaan, I assure you the Jedi council will—"

"Done." She interrupted, lighting another cancer stick. She smirked at him. "Looks like you're stuck with me a while longer."

Tegrit rolled his large black eyes before attempting to sleep on his companion's shoulders. Colton nodded, a small smile crawling onto his lips.

"I guess so."

Ash sent him her signature cocky smirk before saluting. "G'day, General. I'll be at the cantina, if ya need me." she tucked several loose strands from her braid behind her ear before shoving her hands in her pockets, cigarette poking out between her cracked lips. Strangely, Colton never thought someone could look more beautiful than she did at that moment: fly away hair, nail-bitten fingers, dry lips, cigarette, and all.

"_There is no passion, there is serenity…"_ He'd have to work on that one too.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the feedback! It seems that we have wishes for pairing Cole with Ash. Hm... we'll see... Oh, and I would like to say that I love writing TI-29 and pervy Tobias (you'll meet him at the end of the chapter). Toby is my favorite character and I only hope you can come to like him as well.**

**Here we get to see a little bit on the background of Aishlinn. Flashbacks are love :)**

* * *

><p><strong>DISCLAIMER: I don't own Star Wars, but these characters are mine. Use them if you wish, but <em>please<em> credit me!**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter 2<span>**

"Master, I do not understand our plan." TI-29 said to Colton as they both made their way out into the desert. "Do you expect the Tusken Raiders to simply allow us to enter their village peacefully? The sand people are a violent race; I do not believe this is wise."

"Don't worry, Tee-eye; we'll be fine." Colton assured.

"But, Master—"

"_Trust_ me. I'm sure they'll listen to us if we—"

Colton was interrupted by a harsh, intelligible roar. Seven warriors dressed in the Tusken Raider's traditional robes appeared, brandishing gaffa sticks and rifles.

"Oh dear…" TI-29 muttered miserably.

"Tell them we mean no harm and that we are here to help them with their dark Jedi problem." Colton whispered. TI-29 roughly interpreted his Master's words in the Sand People's language, startling them and causing them to speak amongst themselves in confusion.

"They're speaking of how there was once another who came with a droid that could speak their language; they say it was many years ago and that she helped them. They're discussing if they should take us to their chief or not." TI-29 interpreted. After much deliberation, one of the Sand People barked at the Jedi and motioned for him to follow. "He's going to take us to their chief."

Colton smiled to himself. It had worked, and so far no bloodshed was necessary. The Tusken Raiders were wary of him, but they weren't trying to attack or injure him. That had to be a good sign.

"I told you we would be fine." Colton said to his droid. TI-29 nodded, still unsure about the whole situation.

"Regardless, I wish the council had sent a Jedi Master with you as well, just in case. I don't fancy becoming scrap metal in a Tusken's hut!" the droid said sharply, catching the attention of one of their escorts.

"I want to help them; these people are only misunderstood, nothing more. Why cause war when there can be peace amongst them?" Colton's face hardened as he walked with purpose amidst the Tusken escorts. "The dark Jedi want something from them and they will kill as many Tusken as they can to get it."

The Tusken Raider that had been listening only managed to understand a few words, but it was enough to hear the sincerity and genuine want to help. They smiled under their mask and continued forward, feeling better about taking the strange outsider with a droid that spoke their tongue to the chief.

"_What is the purpose of bringing an outsider into my camp?" _the chief roared. Colton lowered his head in submission, trying to maintain peace. Inside, he was shaking uncontrollably; the young Jedi knight was terrified of what these creatures could do to him.

"_He has a droid that understands our language. He says that he wants to help us against the warriors with red light blades that slaughter us mercilessly." _The one who could understand little basic said. The chief stared at the warrior, anger rolling off of him in waves.

"_What are you doing outside the camp? You aren't allowed to leave while the warriors with red blades roam our sands!"_

"_But, father—"_ the warrior tried, but his father cut him off.

"_Get back into the camp and do not attempt to leave, or else you will be punished."_

The chief's son was taken away and Colton turned to Tee-eye in confusion.

"He was the chief's son; apparently the chief doesn't want his son out while the dark Jedi are around." Tee-eye explained. Colton nodded.

"_What does and outsider think he can do to help us?"_ the chief asked. Tee-eye translated.

"Those dark Jedi are searching for something that you have. Once they have it, they will slaughter all of you, regardless of whether or not you agree to their demands."

"_And you believe you will be able to help us?"_ the chief demanded harshly. _"How do I know you won't turn on us and be just like those other red bladed warriors? You have the same weapon as them!" _

"True, but I am different. How can I prove to you that I want to help?" Colton pleaded. The chief hesitated and turned to one of the warriors beside him.

"_What if he is like Revan?"_ the warrior questioned. The Chief shook his head.

"_Than he shall prove himself like her."_ He turned to Colton and Tee-eye.

"Please, tell me what the dark Jedi are searching for. Once I know, I can try to help you."

Once again the chief hesitated. _"They wish to obtain ownership of one of my people who they say has 'force powers'. I refuse to give them up, so they attack and kill our men in an attempt to sway us."_

"They want to use one of your people?" Colton asked. The chief nodded.

"_Yes. I refuse to give them my child, so I hide them away from the evil warrior's eyes. But in return, the rest of my people suffer."_

"What if I were to take your son with me and hide him away from those warriors? They would sense that your son had been moved, so they would leave you alone. Once the dark Jedi leave your planet, we can return him."

The chief roared angrily at Colton's proposition and brandished his chieftain's stick threateningly. _"You shall not take my child away from me! First the dark warriors and now one who says they are good want them! How do I trust one who tried to take what is mine?"_

"I meant no disrespect."

"_Leave! I shall not give my child to you. I never wish to see your face among my people again."_

Colton nodded his head in defeat, taking Tee-eye with him. The Sand People watched him warily; they were unsure of whether or not he would attack them. The Jedi knight kept his head low as he left the Sand People's village, not looking up until he was many miles away from them. Tee-eye hadn't spoken a work either.

"Master, I do believe we have failed."

Colton nodded. "Yeah, so do I." he looked up into the bright blue sky. "I wonder how the council will take the news? I'm sure my old master, Master Rand, would be very displeased with me."

The droid nodded solemnly. "Yes, but perhaps this was meant to happen?"

"I may not understand how a father would feel to loose a child, but I know he's conflicted about either offer. He thinks that the dark Jedi may leave if he gives them his son, but he also knows he'd never see him again. If he gives his son to me, then the dark Jedi may still slaughter them. It's a loose-loose situation for him."

"It… not." A muffled voice said from behind them. The Jedi whirled around to come face to face with a Tusken Raider, one who spoke some basic. Colton was surprised; was he really so out of it that he didn't sense the warrior's approach…?

"Who are you?"

"I chief child. Capture you. Spoke out. Want to help." He said in very broken basic. Colton nodded. This was the chief's son, one of the men who had captured him, and one who stuck up for his cause.

"What do you wish to speak with me about?"

"I… leave. Save Ruktorian. You."

"You want to come with me?" Colton asked, attempting to understand the Tusken Raider's broken speech. He nodded.

"I come. Clothes?" he tugged on his robes. "Attack me."

"What is he trying to say?" Colton asked his droid. The Tusken Raider roared something in his own language.

"Master, he says that he needs some normal clothes or else the people in Anchorhead will attack him and try to kill him for being Tusken." The droid interpreted. Colton nodded and shrugged out of his cloak. He held the thick material out to the Tusken Prince.

"Will this work?"

"Yes." He slowly began to unwrap his headpiece, the material coming apart quite easily. When he finished removing his mask, he revealed something startling; two orange eyes and tattooed gray skin covered a surprisingly feminine face. Instead of being a 'he', the Tusken prince was actually a Tusken princess. Colton politely turned away as she removed her robes and slid on the Jedi's cloak.

"You look." She said. Colton turned to see that she had wrapped his cloak like a dress around her body, her light brown hair cascading around her shoulders in deep, caramel trusses. She smiled at him with ruby lips and motioned towards the gate.

"If you are a girl, why did you dress in male clothing?"

She shook her head, not understanding, so Tee-eye translated. She roared something in Tusken and Colton wondered how such a rough sound could come from her lips.

"She says that her father wanted to protect her better by disguising her as a man. The dark Jedi were searching for a female princess, not a male warrior." Tee-eye translated. Colton nodded. "She also says that her name is Sol of the Ruktorian tribe."

"Tell her my name is Colton and that it is a pleasure to meet her."

—

Aishlinn entered the cantina and took a seat at the bar, ordering some Tarisian ale. After the reconstruction of Taris several years ago, Tarisian Ale was once again back on the market. When the glass filled with yellow liquid slid across the counter towards her, she greedily drank it down. Tegrit jumped from her shoulder to the stool beside her, his head barely reaching over the counter.

"Juma Juice for my friend over here." Ash said to the bartender as she pointed to the Kushiban. The bartender nodded and sent a smaller glass full of an orange liquid Tegrit's way before going back to cleaning dishes. The two friends sat in comfortable silence before Aishlinn's ADD kicked in.

"Hey, I wonder what the Jedi wanted to get out in the desert." She commented and took a drag from her still lit cigarette. Tegrit took another swig from his glass.

"I do not know; Jedi are quite mysterious and tend to keep to themselves." He shot the female smuggler a look. "Though, you seem to bring out irritation in him."

"What can I say? I'm a natural."

Tegrit rolled his eyes and fixed his belt so his blaster wasn't pressing painfully into his side. "Though, if I would have to hazard a guess, I would say that the Jedi is probably looking for an item that the Sith wants." He said. Ash stared at him curiously, finishing off her Tarisian Ale.

"What'd ya mean?"

"I _mean_," Tegrit emphasized exasperatedly, "that those fighters and that Hangar ship weren't friendly; they're probably here looking for something. Our Jedi companion wants to stop the Sith, therefore it would make sense if he came to this Sith-infested planet as well." He explained. Ash nodded uninterestedly.

"Yeah, uh huh, whatever you say. Now, can we go to the swoop tracks? I've got a hundred credits that are burning a hole in my pocket."

Tegrit sighed, knowing his words had fallen among deaf ears, but he nodded and followed the young woman out of the cantina and over to the swoop tracks nearby.

"Yo! Slug-face, set me up with a race." She announced to the Hutt as she walked in. There was collective silence as everyone watched the cocky pilot lounge about in a chair and awaited Sollad the Hutt's answer. He chuckled darkly and pressed several buttons on the screen to his left.

"_Well, if it isn't my favorite schutta. One race, or two?" _he asked in a manner that showed he wasn't angry at her for her comment. The rest of the people in the room collectively let out the breath they were holding in and resumed talking amidst themselves. Ash grinned at Sollad.

"You know me; three in a row, or I ain't biting."

"_Three it is."_

Ash, being an excellent pilot, also happened to be pretty decent on the swoop track. Her first race she came in third, but the next race she tied first, and the final race she won by a long shot. She grinned at Sollad and took her racing bonds with pride.

"It was good doing business with you, you miserable vomitous mass." She commented and gave him a two finger salute. "See you in a couple moon cycles."

"_Just remember, there aren't many places where you can hide from me. Two months, and then your mine."_ He laughed heartily as the young pilot left the swoop tracks. She shivered involuntarily at the thought of becoming that slug's slave.

"Yeah, but believe me, you'll be _dead_ before my time's up."

She made a mental note to hire a mercenary the next chance she got. Tegrit hopped up on her shoulders, his tail curling around the front of her neck.

"I told you not to make that deal with him." He chided. Ash waved it off.

"Yeah, well Hutts are tricky business partners." She said dismissively. "Let's get back to the cantina; it doesn't matter anymore anyway."

—

"_**I have a job for you, young racer**__." The Hutt running the tracks said to the new champion, a young girl of eighteen with her hair in a ponytail. She glanced at him with hooded green eyes, unsure of what it was. "__**If you are as good of a pilot as you are a racer, than I have a deal for you**__."_

"_I'm listening." _

_The Hutt laughed. "__**Yes, I assume you are. For 10,000 credits, I want you to deliver me a Twi'lek slave girl. She is on Nar Shaddaa in the possession of a man named Tobias Aeon. If you bring her to me, then you will be compensated for your efforts.**_"

"_Don't do it, Ash." A dusty white, almost gray, Kushiban said in his native language from her left. "Hutts are tricky; if you take this job, you never know what might happen." _

"_I'll get filthy rich, that's what." She hissed back in his own language. She turned her attention to the Hutt and spoke in basic: "You've got yourself a deal, Slug-face."_

"_**Don't get so cocky that you think you can get away with insulting me.**__" He warned before chuckling darkly. "__**I have eyes everywhere; if you try to cross me, you will pay.**__"_

"_Yes, sir." She said with a mocking salute. "I'll be back ASAP, so don't get so horny that you buy a different slave girl."_

_The Hutt laughed again. "__**I'm beginning to like this pilot; she could become useful in the future.**__"_

_The Kushiban walked on two legs beside his companion, shaking his head in dismay. "You don't understand what you've gotten yourself into, Aishlinn. This is a __**very**__ bad decision."_

"_Well, it's a bit too late to go back on it, huh, Tegrit? I'm gonna bring the slave and be done with it." _

_She moved to the cockpit with her friend in tow. She took the pilot's chair and Tegrit took the co-pilot's, not very enthusiastic about their next money offer. Illegal guns and spices? He could deal. Bounties? No problem! But bringing in poor, young slave girls, he drew the line at. Sure, he was a smuggler, but something about taking a girl from her home and putting her into the arms of a giant slug made him feel… guilty. _

_Ash glanced over at her friend and noticed that his white coat had darkened to an even ashier gray._

_It wasn't too long of a trip going from Tatooine to Nar Shaddaa, and the two smugglers landed the __**Fancy Fox**__ and went off in search of this "Tobias Aeon". Aishlinn decided after she got to the planet that asking for a description and profile __**probably**__ would have helped her out with finding the guy. _

"_Looks like the cantina is the best place to start." She said to no one in particular. Tegrit hopped up on her shoulders to keep from getting lost as they walked through the crowds; Nar Shaddaa was a busy planet; it was easy to get lost and __**extremely**__ hard to find someone. _

_The cantina was like most: filthy and __**full**__ of scantily dressed women and horny men. Aishlinn took a seat at the bar and struck up a conversation with a male Rodian. _

"_Yeah, one time I had to fly through an asteroid field just to escape from a bunch of Republic ships that threatened to board me." She said, causing the Rodian to laugh with her. _

"_**That must have been fun.**__" He said sarcastically, taking a swig from his glass. "__**I like you human. You different from others, more easy talk to.**__" _

_Aishlinn grinned. "Thanks, Tor Fleck. Anyway, I have a question."_

"_**I have answer.**__"_

"_Have you heard of a man named 'Tobias Aeon'? I'm looking for him." She said. The Rodian sighed and chuckled._

"_**Everyone look for him eventually. He is hit with ladies. You find him in cantina; tall man, brown hair, brown eyes. Usually dress in black jacket.**__" Tor scanned the cantina before pointing out a man to Aishlinn. "__**That him there.**__"_

_Ash grinned and offered him her hand (which he shook). "Thanks so much. It was nice meeting you."_

"_**You too.**__" And he returned to his drink. Aishlinn made her way across the room toward the man. He had his back to her and was speaking with a white colored Twi'lek. She was young, younger than Aishlinn, and the smuggler's heart clenched at the thought that she might be the one she was supposed to transport to that Hutt. _

"_Hey, are you Tobias Aeon? I've been looking for you." Aishlinn said. She wasn't prepared for the cocky scoundrel a few years her senior that turned around and looked her up and down. He had a handsome face with shaggy, dark brown hair that hung in his eyes. He flipped the hair away, revealing smoldering, mocha orbs, and leered at the young smuggler._

"_Well, not that I'd mind having someone as hot as you share my bed tonight, but I'm afraid that someone else got to me before you." He said, curling his tongue behind his teeth. "How about tomorrow night?"_

_With an indignant shriek, the young pilot lifted her hand and smacked him across the face before storming off._


	3. Chapter 3

**So now we know what Colton came to Tatooine for. It appears that rivalry may be in the future for our favorite pilot ;) Personally, I like the Sol/Colton relationship; it's cute becuase he's teaching her the language and everything (Kind of like Noriko and Izark from _From Far Away_ That's an awesome Manga, by the way...). **

**No flashback in this chapter, but you'll be seeing more about Aishlinn's past in the near future. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>DISCLAIMER: I don't own Star Wars. If I did, there would be more romance between the Exile and Atton Rand. Atton Rand is a sexy beast who will *possibly* be joining me in introducing new chapters. Prepare for it.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter 3<span>**

"Sol asks where we are going." TI-29 interpreted. Colton looked around in search of the cantina. His eyes were drawn to a large sign towards the center of the town and realized it said 'CANTINA' in various languages. He smiled and turned to the Tusken Princess.

"We're going to the cantina to grab our pilot and head back to Alderaan." He answered. TI-29 translated, just in case she didn't pick all of that up. "Oh, and try not to speak in your own language; more than likely people won't appreciate hearing you."

Sol nodded and followed the Jedi closely; outsiders frightened her, especially when she wasn't layered in her Tusken robes. Those robes not only provided protection, but they struck fear in the hearts of most outsiders. _"But not Colton…"_ she thought to herself. He had been nothing but kind to her, the only outsider to do so; even when she had been covered in her robes he had been kind. Something stirred in her heart and she clutched her chest involuntarily.

"Pilot, nice?" she asked. Colton nodded.

"Very nice."

She followed Colton the remainder of the way in silence, observing the outsiders that mulled about their day. These people weren't fierce and evil all the time; they had families and had the capability to be kind, just like her own people.

"Stay close." Colton murmured and grabbed her hand as they entered the cantina. The Tusken's face heated up and she keep her tattooed gray face to the ground in order to hide her blush.

It was intimidating being in such an unusual place; Sol had never seen so many different sentient beings gathered in one place before. She couldn't name what species they were, but she knew enough that each one spoke a different language. Sol knew Tusken and a bit of Basic, but other than that…

"Our pilot is in here somewhere… I'm not sure exactly where, but—"

"Master, I do believe the smuggler is over there." The droid interrupted, pointing in the direction of a small gray rabbit-looking alien and a girl who was smoking. The trio made their way to the table and the girl cracked open a closed eye to stare at Colton.

"Yo, what happened to your coat?" she asked. Then she noticed Sol standing closely behind the Jedi Knight. Aishlinn opened both of her eyes and squinted curiously at the Tusken Raider Princess. "So, you go out in the dessert with a droid and come back with a girl?" she accused. Sol pressed herself closer to Colton, not sure how to deal with the other female. She was pretty, a little rough around the edges, and Sol felt intimidated by her.

Ash observed the other girl with interest; she had dusty skin and vibrant orange eyes along with several diamond-shaped tattoos that circled her scalp like a halo. Circular tattoos went from the corners of her eyes and down while more diamond-shaped tattoos formed a triangle on each of her cheeks. Various other tattoos were on her exposed arms and legs, but Ash didn't see a definite pattern. She had light, caramel colored hair that was in ringlets and she stared at Aishlinn with a mixture of fear and respect.

The smuggler had never met an alien of her species before. She was beautiful, though, and a stab of jealousy went through Ash at the sight of the alien girl clutching Colton's arm.

"Add some horns and she could pass for an Iridonian." Ash muttered darkly. "So, what are you?" she asked rather rudely. Tegrit rolled his eyes and approached the other female. Standing on the table, his head reached the Princess' shoulder blade and he held out a furry hand for her to shake.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Miss." He said politely as she shook his hand.

"Meet… you." She said in broken basic. Colton smiled sheepishly.

"She can't speak basic very well, so it'll be hard to communicate with her." He explained. "We need to head for Alderaan _now_, or things might get a bit…" he trailed off not sure how to finish.

"We shall all die painfully unless we leave at this moment." TI cleared up. Ash stared at him speculatively, but motioned for the other passengers to come quickly.

"When you put it that way… let's haul jets!"

The hangar wasn't too far away, so the two humans, one droid, one Kushiban, and one Tusken Princess made it onto the ship within minutes. Ash and Tegrit ran to the cockpit and started up the ship without asking questions, yet. Sol and Colton took their seats in the central hull while TI-29 strapped himself in against the wall.

"I have a bad feeling about this…" the droid said. Colton gave him a sympathetic smile.

"It'll be okay, Tee-eye. Ash'll get us out of here and we won't have to worry about the Sith. She'll get us to Alderaan safely and the Sith won't get their hands on Sol."

Sol smiled at the Jedi, picking out enough from his words to know that he was going to keep her safe. Once the ship had left Tatooine's atmosphere, Ash left Tegrit in control and moved to the hull to speak with her passengers.

"Okay, what is going on, exactly?" she demanded. Colton and Sol shared a look as Ash crossed her arms over her chest impatiently. "Come on, out with it."

"Well," Colton started slowly, looking at Sol for confirmation, "There are probably a bunch of angry Tusken Raiders searching for us as well as Dark Jedi."

A vein popped in the smuggler's forehead. "Why?"

"Sol is a Tusken Raider Princess."

Silence fell over all the occupants on the ship before Aishlinn burst out laughing.

"Oh force, you had me going there for a second." She said between chuckles. "So, who is she, really?"

"It's the truth, Aishlinn. She's a Tusken Princess." Colton urged. Ash stopped laughing and stared at him.

"Look, the joke isn't funny the second time. Who. Is. She?"

Colton sighed and looked the pilot straight in the eyes, making sure he had her undivided attention. "She. Is. A. Tusken. Princess. I am being dead serious, Aishlinn." He enunciated. Ash stared at him silently for a good three minutes before her gaze shifted to Sol. "Her name is Sol."

"She's really one of the Sand People?" she asked. Colton nodded his head. "Huh, I wasn't expecting them to look so pretty underneath all that… stuff, ya know?"

Sol smiled softly at the pilot, "Nice meet you?"

Ash chuckled at her innocence and ruffled her hair. "Yeah, nice meet you too." The smuggler took a seat next to her and propped her feet up on the table. Sol looked at her filthy boots in disgust, but didn't say anything.

"Sol, how did you learn basic?" Colton asked. Sol shook her head, not understanding. "Tee-eye, could you translate?"

The droid nodded and roared something at the Tusken. She roared back, startling Aishlinn; she wasn't expecting a sound like that to come out of the petite girl.

"Master, she says that they had captured a young Twi'lek male named Bux who she became friends with. He had helped teach her basic while she taught him her native language so the two could understand each other." TI translated. "She also says that he died from the heat a year ago."

"I'm sorry…" Colton said and silence fell over the occupants on the ship. After several minutes of the uncomfortable silence, Colton spoke again. "Would you like to learn more basic?" he asked. Sol's eyes lit up and she nodded.

"Yes! Me learn speak you!"

"Well, I better get back to the cockpit. You three have fun now." Ash said with a hint of bitterness in her voice as she stood. Colton watched her go, not sure what was bugging her. He made a note to talk to her about it later.

—

Ash yawned as she stared out in the expanse of dark hyper speed, unable to shake the feeling of anger towards the Princess. The way she looked at Colton made the smuggler feel quite jealous.

"_I_ saw him first…" she mumbled under her breath. Tegrit glanced at her out of the corner of his eye and sighed in exasperation.

"_Will I ever understand human females…?"_ he asked himself rhetorically. "Ash, what is bothering you?" he asked despite already knowing the answer.

"It's nothing."

"Ash…"

"It's nothing, Teg, alright!" she shouted. She shook her head and stood up, making her way to the starboard dorms. However, once she reached them she wished that she had stayed in the cockpit with the nosey Kushiban. In the starboard dorms, Colton and _her majesty_ were curled up on one of the beds (sitting _way_ too close for comfort) and the handsome Jedi knight was gently speaking with her in basic while TI-29 helped him with the translating. Ash's lips turned up in an involuntary sneer as she decided to head to the dorms on the _other_ side of the ship.

Thinking about Colton and the Princess made the smuggler sick. Then again, she shouldn't be forming attachments; she was being paid to take him to force knows where, so she shouldn't be developing _anything_ for him. Especially since she was a—

And most importantly, she shouldn't be _jealous_ of a Princess from a psycho tribe of killers.

Ash yawned and fell onto the center bed as gracefully as possible. She untied her boots and set them by the bed, reconsidering sleep for a shower. She sighed and pulled off her jacket, setting it on the bed by her boots. She walked to the refresher and started the shower. After making sure the water was scalding hot, she stripped and slid under the burning torrent.

Ash sighed in content and closed her eyes as the water pounded on her weary body. There was nothing like a hot shower to relax and calm her tense mind and body.

The smuggler exited the shower as the water turned cold, towel-dried her hair, and dressed in clean clothes she stored in the tiny closet. She pulled on a fresh red shirt and clean pants before leaving the 'fresher barefoot and heading back into the dorms. Even though her hair was still damp, Ash managed to get comfortable enough in the small bed to relax her body and try to sleep.

But her mind continued dragging her back to Colton and Sol.

Aishlinn wasn't a restless person, but she decided that if she couldn't sleep, she might-as-well do something productive. She wasn't a Pazaak shark, but it was something to do on long, boring trips. She sifted through her bag for a playing deck, and let out a shout of joy when she found them. She sat cross legged on the floor and began to deal for a single player game.

A knock on the open door caught her attention.

Aishlinn looked up to see Colton standing in the doorway. He smiled at her. "Mind if I join you?"

She grinned back. "Only if we play Nar Shaddaa rules." Ash teased playfully. Colton tilted his head to the side in confusion.

"What are Nar Shaddaa rules?"

Ash sighed and shook her head. "If you don't know, it doesn't matter." She said dismissively. "Just take a seat and I'll deal. You ever played Pazaak before?"

Colton nodded his head.

"Good. Makes my job a helluva lot easier."

The two played several rounds, tying most of them and Aishlinn winning the rest. When the game began to grow boring for the both of them, Ash retrieved her cards and offered Colton a hand to help him stand up.

"Not bad for a mind reader."

Colton visibly flushed. "I did not read your mind during this game. I do not use my powers to cheat at games."

Ash gave him a toothy grin. "Just ruffling your feathers a bit; don't get your Jedi robes in a twist."

Colton shook his head in exasperation as he followed the pilot out of the dorm.

"I should probably Head back up and help Tegrit out. We're going to be entering Alderaan space in an hour, give or take." She commented. Colton nodded and watched her head back to the cockpit.

"Nice of you to join me." Tegrit said as the dirty blond entered. She made a face at her friend as she sat down in the piloting seat.

"Good to know you missed me."

Tegrit opened his mouth to give her a sarcastic retort, but was interrupted by the ship jolting from impact. Ash glanced at the readings and realized they were being followed by Sith fighters. _Again_. Aishlinn suppressed a groan.

"Colton! I need you to take out those fighters!" she shouted. A muffled shout of agreement was heard from the Jedi Knight and he climbed up into the turrets.

'_I'm starting to see a pattern…'_ she thought to herself. _'Ever since this guy got on my ship, things have gone sour.'_

Another vicious blaster shot from a fighter caused the ship to rock as something important was taken out. Aishlinn cursed silently when she realized the hyperdrive was damaged as well as the stabilizers. They were running out of power and needed to land somewhere _soon_. The _Fancy Fox_ wasn't yet in Alderaan space, so the pilot knew Colton's Jedi friends wouldn't come to help them. However, she checked the map and saw that they weren't too far from Nar Shaddaa, the smuggler's moon.

"We're going to have to land!" she shouted as she flipped several switched and began bringing the ship in for a landing. "We're going to have quite a few unhappy people when we land…"

Colton slid down from the guns and strapped into a seat in the hull of the starship. A shout of surprise came from the starboard dorms where Colton had let Sol rest in. He panicked and rushed towards the dorms. He stumbled as the ship rocked fiercely. The Jedi balanced himself and prayed that they would be able to land safely.

"Sol, are you alright?" he asked. The princess was on the floor gripping the side of the bed to keep from sliding around. She gave Colton a tight smile.

"Yes."

Colton wrapped his arms around her and helped hang on so neither of them got injured in the landing.

Aishlinn (being the amazing pilot that she was) managed to land the ship on an empty landing pad with minimal damage. The stabilizers and hyperdrive were still ruined, but the occupants of the _Fancy Fox_ were unharmed.

"Ow!"

Well, almost all of them.

Aishlinn clutched her bleeding head as she stood shakily from the pilot's seat. She had hit her head on the controls and now she was bleeding profusely. Tegrit sighed exasperatedly; she just couldn't help but get in trouble, could she?

"Follow me, Ash. I shall dress your wound."

Ash followed the Kushiban out of the cockpit and towards their three other companions.

"Is everyone okay?" She asked as Tegrit found some bandages.

"I am unharmed, as are Sol and Tee-eye." Colton answered. "Are you bleeding? I can heal that with the force, if you like."

Aishlinn held up her hand not clutching her forehead. "No thank you. I'm not letting you use your Jedi mumbo jumbo on _me_. Tegrit can handle it."

Colton nodded. "As you wish."

When Tegrit returned, he was carrying bandages. He hopped up onto the table and began wrapping them around her injured head. Satisfied with his work, the Kushiban hopped up on her shoulders and draped himself around her neck.

"Force, my head throbs…" Ash muttered. "Anyway, the stabilizers and hyperdrive are ruined beyond repair, so we'll have to buy new ones. Without them, we won't be able to leave this planet. However, the minimal cost for the _used_ parts we need will run to about 20,000 credits. I don't have nearly that much with me. Any of you think you can help?"

Colton sighed and shook his head. "I already gave you all the credits I own."

"I not know what you mean. What is credits?" Sol asked, her basic already ten times better than before. Aishlinn shook her head, stifling a snort.

"Ish'ka, I guess we're stranded here. We'll have to find alternate means of transportation with what money we have." She said. The _Fancy Fox_'s crew nodded and all began piling out of the ship. "Where should we start looking?" Ash asked.

"The cantina seems to be a good place to start our search." Colton recommended. Ash nodded.

"The cantina it is." Aishlinn gave a little snort as they stepped off of the ship and into the light of Nar Shaddaa. "Welcome to the Little Slugland, my friends."


	4. Chapter 4

**Eris: Yo, I is back. **

**Atton: And she successfully kidnapped me from KOTOR II...**

**Eris: Why the long face? It's not like you were doing anything important.**

**Atton: ...**

**Eris: *grin* anyway, Atton and I were talking and we've decided that Tobias is in fact fantastic.**

**Atton: Reminds me of this guy I met one time on Koriban. Oh, he was a great guy! Kinda perverted-**

**Eris: -like you?**

**Atton: -but he was an all around cool guy. I think he died, though. Din't really keep tabs on 'im after leaving the Sith to become a smuggler.**

**Eris: ... Yeah, so ANYWAY, onto MY story, what you all came here for. Oh, and we also get another flashback from Ash! I love flashback-ing. Also, the scene between Ash and TI makes me happy; for some reason cursing a protocol droid out in multiple languages makes me laugh...**

**Atton: ...I can't even remember the guy's name... something beginning with a "k"... or was it a "c"...?**

* * *

><p><strong>DISCLAIMER: If I owned Star Wars, do you really think I would go to all the trouble of kidnapping Atton?<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4<strong>

It wasn't until they were halfway to one of Nar Shaddaa's many cantinas when Colton realized Aishlinn hadn't put her hair back into a braid. It was still slightly damp from her shower and hung over her shoulders. The Jedi Knight had to admit, she looked pretty like that.

Colton shook his head. He was a _Jedi_! Jedi couldn't have thoughts like that! What would his master say…? He was acting like a schoolboy with a crush for force sake! _There is no passion, there is serenity…_

Aishlinn, almost feeling his distress, turned to look at him. He was slightly flushed and the smuggler furrowed her eyebrows in confusion. What was making _him_ so uncomfortable?

She dismissed it for more important things at the moment, but wouldn't forget to ask him about it later.

"Pilot, ship? We go?" Sol asked. Aishlinn looked at the princess, studying her for a moment and trying to decipher her words.

"Uh, yeah. Sure." Ash agreed, dismissing her and hoping she didn't promise the girl something important.

"She wanted to know if we would leave after getting a ship." Colton clarified. Ash nodded.

"As I said, yeah. Sure."

Sol immediately stepped back away from the moody pilot. She was intimidated by her, and _really_ didn't want to ever end up on the receiving end of Aishlinn's wrath. Colton laid a hand on the Tusken Raider's shoulder when he sensed her fear. Sol turned to meet his sky blue orbs with her orange. He gave her a reassuring smile which was all she really needed.

Aishlinn's irritation began to grow at the pair.

"Master, we need to report back to the council as soon as possible. Is there anyway our former pilot could hurry things up?" TI-29 chimed in. Aishlinn spun around to glare at the silver protocol droid.

"Listen here, you bucket of bolts," she hissed, "I'm doing everything in my fripping power to get you to where you want to go. If your gartal 'Master' thinks he could do a better job, then fine! He can sure as frack try. But ever since I took you two snivgold on my ship, all you've done is given me a kriff-load of shab! Son of a murglak, if I hear one more pustina word about it, I'll rip you to fracking pieces myself, you fedding di'kut." She hissed furiously. She turned around once more and began walking, but not before throwing "Golo nochta mootoe, ne linga sochack" in Rodian over her shoulder.

TI-29, thoroughly chastised, fell silent and Colton fought a smile. He sped up so he could keep pace with Aishlinn.

"That's, uh, quite a colorful vocabulary you have." He commented. Ash gave him a rueful smile.

"Yeah, well when you're a smuggler you pick up on quite a few different ways to cuss out a protocol droid without many other people knowing you're doing it." She responded, a genuine smile threatening to break through. Her face suddenly hardened with grim displeasure. "Ish'ka, this situation is bad."

Colton nodded. "Yeah, but you'll pull us through it." He smiled at her and noticed her cheeks flush ever so slightly. "You always do."

"You barely know me; how do you know things go well for me all the time?"

Colton shrugged and began walking at a slightly faster pace. "I don't know, not really. It's just, that if you'd gotten caught before, you'd probably be detained or in jail at the moment."

Aishlinn watched him, unsure of how to respond to the Jedi. "Yet, you still put your faith into me with that knowledge."

"I trust you." He threw over his shoulder. Ash couldn't help but smile.

—

"_Aishlinn, what are you __**doing**__?" Tegrit asked his companion as she stalked away. She was sporting a mortified blush and almost walked into another patron as she fumed. Tegrit sighed and took the side of her combat boot into his mouth and tugged. That caught her attention._

"_What do you want?" she snapped. Tegrit nodded his head in the cocky scoundrel's direction._

"_Don't we have a mission to complete?" he asked. Even though the prospect of slave trading didn't appeal to him, it was a job his companion took and Sollad the Hutt could easily cause their lives misery if they didn't succeed. _

"_Scum! Filth! Enemy of all women!" the young human female raged and continued walking. Tegrit sighed as he realized she wasn't paying any attention to him anymore. "If I ever see that kriff again, I'm gonna rip out his intestines and strangle him with them!"_

"_Ash, __**stop**__." He ordered, jumping in front of her and pushing with all his might. Aishlinn looked down at him. "You need to calm down. Take the slave girl from him and take her back to Sollad. Then we're done, we can leave, and we'll never see that fool again, alright?" _

_Aishlinn hesitated but nodded. It seemed like an easy enough plan. She whirled around and began stalking back to the cantina. Tobias grinned and waved when he saw her reenter._

"_Well, hel-lo again, gorgeous. Knew you'd be back; they always are." _

"_Look," she said tightly, "I'm here to take the slave girl to Sollad. Giver her to me, and then I'll leave." Aishlinn crossed her arms over her chest and waited. Tobias eyes roamed over her body once more before slowly coming to a stop at her eyes. _

"_Sleep with me, and I'll consider it." _

_Tegrit sighed as they (once again) were storming away from the cantina. It was going to be a __**long**__ day…_

—

"So, any luck?" Ash asked from her position at their table. Colton sighed while shaking his head.

"Despite this being a smuggler's moon, everyone is asking for way too much money to transport us to Alderaan." He replied, a slight amount of irritation creeping into his voice. The Jedi ran a hand through his blond hair. "I guess since its well know Republic space, not many pilots here are welcomed there."

Ash shrugged, stretching her arms back to cradle her head. Sol was seated beside the pilot (with quite a bit of space between them), Tee-eye was standing on the opposite side of the table, and Tegrit stood on the seat behind Ash's head. Colton watched the small group and huffed in mild annoyance.

"If I had some help, I'm sure we're bound to run into some—"

"Hey, babe! Been a while, huh?" a definitely masculine voice leered from behind Colton. The Jedi Knight spun around to see a tall man a few years his senior with dark brown hair and eyes to match. He was grinning at Aishlinn who looked up at him in disgust.

"What do _you_ want?"

He chuckled before sliding into the booth next to her, slinging an arm around her shoulders. The female pilot didn't look amused. She tried to pull away, but he simply gripped her tighter and pulled her flush against his side. A cocky smirk was plastered on his face.

"Aw, don't be like that. I missed you, babe. You haven't come to visit for quite some time." He said. Ash's lips curled up into a snarl and Colton felt like this was a good time to step in.

"Could you please stop harassing my pilot and state your business?" Colton said. The older man scrutinized him, not moving from his position.

"Huh, name's Aeon. Tobias Aeon. And I couldn't help but make my way over to talk to my _favorite_ little schutta."

"Milking." Ash cursed at him, causing the scoundrel to chuckle.

"Come on now, Ash. I _know_ you can do better than that." he taunted. Aishlinn's face turned red with anger and she shoved the man out of the booth and onto the floor before standing over him. He stared up at her incredulously.

"Min min vil ut valle Nharquis!" she shouted. Colton wasn't sure what language it was in or what it meant only that it was _definitely_ an insult of some sort. Tobias knew what it meant, though, and that was all that mattered. Ash stormed off, leaving behind a stunned scoundrel still sitting on the floor. Tegrit stared down at him in mild interest before hopping next to Sol and speaking with her to the best of his abilities. The Kushiban waved him off practically telling the Jedi to go after Ash. Colton nodded and complied.

Ash had stormed out of the cantina and was sitting comfortably on the front steps not too far away from the bouncer. Colton slowly approached her, not wanting to anger her more.

"Ash?" he tentatively called out. Ash looked up at him, her face downcast and tears threatening to spill over. Colton froze in shock at her exposed expression. She looked away again and buried her face in her arms. Colton took a seat next to her, allowing her to get comfortable in his presence.

"Sorry; I'm such a mess." She muttered. "It's just… that di'kut always seems to find a way to get under my skin. He isn't kand, at all, and… and… ugh! Su dralshye'ra!"

Colton listened respectfully, not quite sure how to respond to the distraught pilot. She sniffed and laughed coldly.

"Oh, if my parents were alive and could see me, they would be so ashamed."

"Why?" Colton asked. Ash wiped at her eyes.

"Because I'm being weak. 'Mandálii kote, Mandálii kel'lum'." She responded. Something clicked in Colton's brain; he knew that phrase. He'd heard it before.

"'Mandalorian glory, Mandalorian might;' you're Mandalorian?"

Ash nodded. "I don't have Taung blood running through my veins, but I was raised Mandalorian before my parents died and I ran off to Datooine."

"How'd they die? If you don't mind me asking."

"Ambushed by a small squad of Sith on Dxun." She answered. "Once I found out, I realized I would either have to marry or become a full warrior. Neither option was one I wanted to consider at fifteen, so I stowed away on a ship and ended up on Datooine. I ran into Tegrit and not too long afterwards I… came into ownership of a starship and we became smugglers."

Colton raised an eyebrow at her. "'Came into ownership'?"

Ash laughed. "Yeah, oh fearless leader; I came into ownership of a starship."

"Legally?"

"Mmm… possibly."

The two sat in silence for a few moments before Colton stood up and offered the pilot a hand.

"Mandalorian or not, you've gotten us out of several sticky situations and I trust you."

Ash smiled at him, taking his offered hand. She followed him back inside the cantina.

"Oh, and by the way, what did that mean, what you told Tobias?" Colton asked.

"It's a Corellian oath meaning "I will devour your flesh after brutally murdering you' or something to that affect." She answered. Colton grimaced.

"That's kind of gruesome."

Ash nodded with a small smile. "If I was Corellian, than that oath would be held sacred and I would have to go through with it." She sighed and cracked the bones in her neck. "Good thing I'm not Corellian; eating dead people isn't something I would enjoy doing."

Colton laughed. "I would hope not."

Back at the table, Tobias had sidled up next to Sol and was stroking her arm, speaking to her in a smooth tone. Colton saw red at how he was openly flustering the poor girl who had no idea what was going on and prepared to go over there and chew out the scoundrel, but Aishlinn beat him to it.

"Alright you saen ratch," she hissed, "get your fraking hands _off_ of her before I slice your frizzled jiffies off."

Tobias grinned at her, but stopped caressing the Tusken Princess. She looked quite flustered and Colton pulled her out of the booth the stand beside him. Aishlinn continued to glare at the scoundrel.

"Look, babe, I didn't mean ta make you jealous." He winked at her and Ash made a slight noise of indignation. "Come on over here and sit with me; I can make you feel wanted."

"You are _such_ a perverted nerf herder! I am _trying_ to find someone with a ship and I can't get _anything_ done with the likes of you hanging around!" she practically shouted. Several patrons around them stopped to see what all the commotion was about.

"You need a ship? Well it just so happens that I have one and I can take you for seven thousand, anywhere nearby and out of Hutt space."

Ash gave him a nasty look before sticking up her middle finger. "Frack off." She said at the same time Colton said "Agreed." Aishlinn whirled around to glare at the Jedi.

"Are you our of your ever luvin' _mind_? Do you really want to trust that son of a blaster for _anything_, especially after he molested your little _Princess_?" Ash contemptuously shouted at him, an undertone of bitterness at his protectiveness of Sol laced within her words. Colton nodded.

"Yes. He is the only one willing to take us anywhere; I do not think we'll be able to find a better deal or another pilot for that matter." He rationalized. Aishlinn took one look at Tobias before turning back to Colton.

"No. _Force_ no."

"Despite his… lack of finesse, I do believe the pilot is the best option." TI-29 added. Tobias grinned.

"Looks like your protie agrees with the boss-man." He said. Ash ignored him.

"But my ship…" she protested weakly, knowing she was beaten. Even Tegrit hadn't piped up to offer any assistance. Colton placed a hand on the smuggler's shoulder.

"I will make sure that the Jedi Council provides a new one for you. However, at the moment we need to make our way to Alderaan as soon as possible." He said.

"I guess that's my cue." Tobias said, standing up and stretching his lithe but well-muscular body. Ash rolled her eyes at his cocky behavior and turned away. The pilot was smirking as he watched the young woman. She had aged well since he last saw her, six maybe seven months ago. He'd be lying in he said her rough persona didn't turn him on a little bit.

"Ladies, gentlemen, and protocol droid, please follow me and I will take you to my ship: the _Scarlet Eagle_."

Tegrit hopped up on Ash's shoulders, but she shook him off. When he landed on the floor, he looked up at her incredulously. Ash glared down at him.

"Traitor."

"For what, might I ask?"

Ash's scowl only deepened. "Not backing me up concerning that vaping sleemo."

Tegrit only sighed as he followed his companion. "I do believe we need to work on your language. You're beginning to sound like a Hutt."

Aishlinn huffed angrily and refused to respond to the Kushiban's comment. Tegrit rolled his onyx eyes and took to following behind the small group on all fours.


	5. Chapter 5

**Eris: Welcome back! Life has been hectic which is why I haven't updated! I know it's no excuse, but I'm sorry. **

**Atton: Hey, plus you had to go shopping for all _three_ people you're secret santa for.**

**Eris: ...Yeah. That too. **

**Atton: Do we still have turkey?**

**Eris: Top crisper, under the brown sugar.**

**Atton: Thanks.**

**Eris: Yes, we do in fact still have turkey left over from Thanksgiving. Personally, I think it's gross, but Atton and Iggy don't mind. They've both been getting into it every once in a while. But you'd think Atton would know where it is by know! Gosh, the blind kid can find it while the pilot can_not_.**

**Eris: ... that's a scary thought...**

* * *

><p><strong>DISCLAIMER:<strong>** I don't own Star Wards or Atton, unfortunately. Iggy is mine because I have kidnapped him from James Patterson (Iggy is the super-awesome-blind-pyromaniac bird-kid from The book series Maximum Ride)**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter 5<span>**

Colton knew Aishlinn wasn't happy. Force, _everyone_ knew she wasn't happy, Tobias included. The pilot seemed to enjoy her discomfort on top of it. Colton wanted to say something to reassure the furious woman walking behind him, but could he really blame her? From what he had seen of their new pilot, he was a scoundrel and a pervert. Ash had an obvious negative history with him as well. Plus, there was the fact that he kept trying to feel Sol up. Colton quelled his anger; it wasn't the Jedi way.

Several deep breaths later, Colton had calmed himself enough to walk without imagining himself force choking the life out of Tobias.

"We're here." Tobias announced, stopping in front of a good sized freighter. "This is her, the _Scarlet Eagle_."

Ash stood off to the side, tapping her foot impatiently, a scowl marring her pretty features. Sol stood close to the female smuggler; she might be scared of Ash, but the other girl could definitely protect her should Tobias get grabby. _Again_.

"He bad pilot?" the Tusken Princess asked. Ash nodded, her emerald eyes flashing angrily.

"Yes. He _**very**_ bad pilot." She muttered darkly. She cast a glance at Colton; he was speaking with Tobias in a relatively calm and friendly manner. This only caused Ash's blood to boil and her face to turn red with anger. Sol watched her, not quite sure what she could say to sooth her. Apparently, the new pilot wasn't a good person and Ash wasn't happy with their arrangements. Not that Sol felt any different.

"Ash—" Sol started to say, but the smuggler cut her off.

"Stick with me, kid, and you'll be fine."

Sol didn't understand what she said and Tee-eye wasn't nearby to translate for her.

"I… don't understand."

Ash grabbed Sol's wrist and tugged her to her side before offering the Princess a thumbs up. She pushed Sol away and shook her head at the Tusken. Sol nodded, getting the gist of what Aishlinn was trying to say.

"We're all set to take off, ladies! Let's haul jet." Tobias shouted. Tegrit, Tee-eye, and Colton were already making their way onto the _Scarlet Eagle_. The male pilot leaned against the ramp leading into the ship, watching the two young women with a predatory grin. Sol, deciding to forego her nervousness concerning the female smuggler, gripped the older girl's arm as Ash led the way. Tobias smacked Aishlinn's ass as they walked onto the ship, causing her to spin around with a vicious sneer.

"Snark off, chubba."

"So feisty."

"Di'kut." She countered before dragging Sol onto the ship with her. Tobias followed, still chuckling at the smuggler's expense. He also found his eyes latching onto her swaying hips. The pilot licked his lips, his mind wandering to what _exactly _he wanted her doing with those thighs… to _him_ in particular… He could practically see her bouncing on top of him, her hair fanned around her shoulders as she moaned in complete ecstasy and abandon.

"Colton, I know how you Jedi are about redeeming everyone, but if that fraking scrat touches me again, I'm ripping his testicles off and shoving them down his throat." She warned. Tobias tsked at her.

"Harsh, babe. You really wound me."

Ash snarled at him before retreating to the port dorms. Tegrit and Sol followed her. Colton gave Tobias a reprimanding look.

"Let her be, please. You're only serving to rile her up." the Jedi Knight chided. Tobias gave him a mocking salute.

"Aye, Captain." He said before heading to the cockpit. Colton stifled a groan.

"_Not those nicknames again…"_

Colton made his way to the port side dorms to check on the other occupants of the starship freighter. He motioned for TI-29 to follow.

"That incorrigible, disreputable _sleemo_!" Ash's voice rang out from the open door. "I'm gonna blast his fraking head off."

"He bantha fodder." Sol said soothingly, trying to calm down the furious woman. Ash was pacing the room, her green eyes blazing, while Sol and Tegrit sat patiently on one of the bunks. Colton took one step into the room before backing right back out again; perhaps it would be better to let her blow off some steam without him.

Colton decided to go to the cockpit and see how much longer it would take to get to Alderaan. Tobias was seated comfortably in the pilot's chair with his feet propped up on the control board. Colton breathed in deeply, dispelling what irritation he had for the scoundrel, before taking a seat in the unoccupied co-pilot's chair. Tobias (who had his eyes closed moments before) cracked open an eye to stare at the Jedi.

"Can I help you, Stormtrotter?"

"How much longer until we reach Alderaan?"

Tobias righted himself with a shrug. "One to two hours, give or take."

"Thank you." Colton stood with a curt nod and left the cockpit as Tegrit entered.

"Tobias, do you require the service of a co-pilot?" the Kushiban asked.

"Sure, why not?"

Colton walked back to the port dorms to see how the two females were faring. Ash had passed out on one of the beds, Tee-eye was shut down in the corner conserving his "batteries", and Sol was no where to be seen. Colton momentarily panicked; she was so important to stopping the ever rising Sith and… she had started to grow on him as well. If something happened to her—

"Colton?"

Colton turned at the sound of his name to see Sol standing in the doorway of the 'fresher. She had obviously taken a shower and with the sand now gone from her gray skin, it seemed to glow. Her vibrant orange eyes stared at him curiously as her caramel hair was clean and hanging around her shoulders delicately. But that wasn't what made the Jedi stare; Sol had changed out of the make-shift dress that was Colton's cloak. Now she was in a silk light blue dress that was more than fitting for a princess. The tight, darker blue bodice really flattered her beautiful figure.

"S-sol," Colton choked out, surprised at how beautiful she looked. Sol smiled at him and tucked a strand of her light brown hair behind her ear.

"You teach Basic now?"

Colton nodded numbly. Sol slowly walked toward him and he noticed she was carrying his cloak, the one she had been using as clothing earlier. Her face was slightly flushed as she gave it back to him.

"Thank you." She curtseyed before taking a seat on an unoccupied bed. Colton folded his cloak, laid it on the bed Ash was asleep on, and moved to sit next to the gorgeous Tusken Princess.

"Tee-eye, we need you."

TI-29 switched back on at the command and tottered over to the duo.

"Master, you called?"

"Yes," Colton nodded, "we're going to work on Basic a little bit more."

Sol smiled as she settled in next to Colton. Her eyes were trained on his mouth as they formed the words and phrases; she was mesmerized and hyper-aware of every movement he made. Even though he carried a light sword, he was kind and nothing like the red bladed warriors that had been attacking her tribe. He wouldn't try to use her like they wanted to. She could trust him; he would keep her safe.

When Colton's knee gently knocked against her own, Sol wasn't ignorant enough to not notice he never moved it away.

—

"_You need to relax, Ash. We __**need**__ to retrieve the slave girl for Sollad." Tegrit pushed as the blond stomped away from the cantina. Aishlinn gritted her teeth, but stopped walking in the opposite direction._

"_I know, but that __**insufferable**__ Hutt-spawn gets on my nerves!"_

_Tegrit resisted the urge to roll his eyes at the teen for fear of making things worse and ending up on the receiving end of her "righteous" fury. With an indignant huff, Ash turned around and stomped her way back into the cantina. Tegrit followed._

"_Tobias Aeon!" she shouted after reaching him. "Stop being such a fraking kriff and let me get what I came here for!" she yelled as she poked him in the chest. Tobias smirked at her, catching her fingers to stop her from continuing to poke him._

"_Sure, babe. She's all yours."_

_The young, white Twi'lek girl bowed her head as she stepped forward. Ash's heart clenched painfully; she couldn't be any older than fifteen or sixteen. The Twi'lek glanced up at Tobias, a mourning look in her blue eyes._

"_Sorry, Cas. I tried, but it's death or worse to go against a Hutt." He whispered so only she could hear. Cas nodded solemnly and followed Ash back to the __**Fancy Fox**__. Ash (who hadn't heard Tobias' parting words to the Twi'lek) walked with a purpose back to her ship; despite slavery being prominent throughout the galaxy, Ash would never get used to seeing poor, young innocent girls being trafficked, especially if __**she**__ had to transport one. _

_The Twi'lek took a seat at the table in the main hold while Tegrit went to get the starship fired up. She was so young…_

_Ash took a seat next to her. She lowered her head in submission._

"_May I assist you in anyway, mistress?"_

"_Tell me your name."_

_The Twi'lek was startled momentarily at the command, not expecting to be asked her name. "Cassoal, mistress."_

"_Where do you live?"_

"_I am destined to become the slave to Sollad the Hutt on the desert planet of Tatooine, mistress. I mean no disrespect, but did you not know this already?" she asked, swiping a lekku behind her shoulder. Ash shook her head._

"_No, I mean I knew where you are supposed to be taken, but what is your home planet, the place you lived before being sent into slavery?"_

_Cassoal swallowed, unsure about the smuggler's line of questioning. "R-ryloth, in the settlement of Qurdan." She answered. Ash nodded and a momentary silence fell over the pair._

"_How did you become a slave?"_

"_On Ryloth, we commonly have illegal slave traders who attempt to capture young women or men, depending on the circumstances. Our tribesmen usually ward them off, but sometimes our people get taken anyway." She fell silent._

"_Is that what happened to you? Did you get captured?" Ash asked. The girl nodded, staying silent. Aishlinn guess she was fighting back tears. "TEG!" she shouted, startling the Twi'lek girl beside her. "Put the coordinates in for Ryloth!"_

_Cassoal stared at Ash in alarm. "M-mistress, why have you changed our destination?"_

_Ash gave the younger girl a smile. She stood up, pulled a set of clothes out of a compartment nearby, and handed them to Cassoal. Ash then proceeded to gently shove the Twi'lek toward the refresher. _

"_Go change into those; I'm taking you home."_

_Cassoal's eyes brightened for a moment before alarm sunk in. "But, but, mistress! You can't go against the wishes of a Hutt; that's suicide!"_

_Ashe gave her a harsh stare. "Do you __**want**__ to become that slug's sex slave for the rest of your life?"_

_Cassoal slowly shook her head. Aishlinn grinned._

"_Then it's settled. Besides, I'm not scared of that overgrown slime bug. I can take perfectly good care of myself."_

_Cassoal gave Ash a small smile. "Thank you, mistress; I shall never forget your kindness."_

"_It's 'Ash', not 'mistress'."_

_Cassoal nodded. "Thank you… Ash. I am forever indebted to you."_

_Ash waved the girl off and returned to the cockpit. Tegrit sat in the pilot's seat, a smug smile of his furry lips; he had heard the entire exchange between human smuggler and Twi'lek slave. Ash sunk into the co-pilot's chair and gave the Kushiban a glare._

"_What?" she snapped. Tegrit shook his head, still smiling._

"_You're a really good person on the inside, do you know that?"_

_Ash shook her head. "Naw, just can't stand that Hutt. He doesn't pay me well enough for my races and he didn't offer me a halfway decent deal for bringing him that Twi'lek anyway."_

_Tegrit nodded, but his face gave away the fact that he didn't believe those were her motives. Ash leaned back in the chair, staring out into open space. The only sounds filling the freighter ship were the soft patter of feet from their Twi'lek occupant and the joint breathing from the human female and her Kushiban companion._

_Tegrit would probably never say it out loud, but he was proud of Aishlinn Vorren; despite being a smuggler, one of the most unethical occupations in the galaxy, she still had a compassionate heart not fueled by money or profit like most smugglers. Tegrit was proud to be her co-pilot and he would go to the ends of the earth for that girl._

"_Ryloth, coming into view. Landing will begin momentarily." He announced. Ash nodded and got into position to assist him in landing the craft. _

"_Can you find your way home from here?" Ash asked as Cassoal stepped onto her home soil. A huge smile was plastered on her face and she let out a hearty laugh before turning to look at Ash. She nodded._

"_I know this area like the back of my hand." She assured. Ash still didn't look convinced. She reached into her pocket and pulled out two hundred credits, shoving them into the Twi'lek's hands. _

"_Just in case." She muttered. Cassoal nodded._

"_Just in case."_

_Cassoal wrapped her arms around Ash's middle and hugged her for all her worth. Ash tightened her arms around the girl as well._

"_Goodbye, Ash."_

_Ash nodded. "Goodbye, Cassoal. Take care of yourself out there, kid, you hear?"_

_Cassoal nodded with a bright smile. "I will. Don't worry."_

_The young Twi'lek watched as the smuggler re-entered her ship and flew off into the distance. Cassoal took a deep breath, breathing in the air of her home planet; if memory served, her home was several miles away. She could do it._

_Cassoal cast a final glance up at the sky before disappearing into one of the many caves her people occupied._

* * *

><p><strong>Eris: This is in fact the last of Aishlinn's flashbacks. Wait, that might be a lie at a later date...<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**Eris: Two updates in one day, huh? I've had this waiting on my computer aas well and decided, why not? You guys have waited so long for me anyway. **

**Atton: Yo, E, It's time for dinner. Hurry up.**

**Eris: *nod* Kay. Alright, now we get to see how everything plays out. They'll be landing on Alderaan this chapter! It's about time to get out of space and onto solid ground. I've put in a little Sol/Colton for ya, so don't be too mad (or too happy for the most part).**

* * *

><p><strong>DISCLAIMER:<strong>** I have Atton; what more does a girl need?**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter 6<span>**

"My Basic… is better, right?" Sol asked as she and Colton sat in the port dorms. Colton nodded.

"Yes. I'm surprised at how fast you're learning; you've done really well. I'm proud of you."

Sol smiled, a light blush painting her tattooed face. Colton gently reached over and grasped her hand with his own. She looked up to stare at him curiously; his bright blue eyes were searching hers, but the Tusken Princess didn't understand what he was trying to find.

"Colton?"

The Jedi knight leaned in and like magnets, Sol felt herself being pulled forward as well. Sol's eyes glanced from his full lips to his eyes and back again. Understanding her silent movements, Colton readily complied without thinking. He was so close; Sol could feel his warm breath on her face. Her orange eyes slowly slid closed as she prepared for him to—

"The tach is in the downstairs cupboard!" Ash shouted as she woke up. Colton and Sol sprang apart as the smuggler blearily blinked sleep out of her eyes and sat up with a groan. She popped her back a few times and yawned before turning to look at the blushing princess and twitchy Jedi. She raised an eyebrow at them. "Did I… interrupt something here?"

Sol and Colton both shook their heads furiously.

"N-no! We were just—" Colton started. Sol cut in when he was at a loss for words.

"Talk. We talk. Um, learn Basic."

"Yeah, she was learning Basic… which I was teaching her."

"Learn, found, break in, teach—" Sol started spouting random words in Basic, her brain no longer connecting correctly due to Ash's accusing stare. Ash grinned at the flustered girl.

"Chill, kid; I'm only teasing." She stood and patted the top of Sol's head. She gave a two finger salute to the pair. "I'll go see what Tegrit's up to."

And then she was gone.

"I, um, I will go to the main hold to prepare for landing." Sol said, following Aishlinn out of the dormitory. Colton stood in the room silently, trying to make sense of what had just happened.

He had almost kissed Sol. He had almost _kissed_ Sol! Colton shook his head to clear it, realizing just how wrong that was. He was a _Jedi_ and therefore couldn't form attachments of that sort.

"_Love isn't dangerous. I know I'm not supposed to tell you that, but it isn't. Force, love is what rescued me from becoming a Sith monster. If love was so evil, how come more normal people aren't falling to the dark side? Love is stronger than any bond ever could be. I know those stuffy old guys will tell you not to fall in love; but personally, I'm in love right now. Love isn't as dangerous as the Jedi make it out to be. Having love makes someone stronger in the way that they want to protect those they love. Friendship is a form of love, yet anything romantic is forbidden. Heh, Jedi can be so hypocritical at times…"_

Colton could remember his Master telling him that while he was learning the Jedi code. Jedi Master Atton Rand… Colton wondered how he had fared. Many said he went looking for the Jedi Exile, but others said he was killed in battle; whatever happened, Colton only hoped his old master had found peace.

The ship gave a vicious jolt, forcing Colton out of his thoughts. He balanced himself enough to leave the dorm room and make his way to the main hold.

Aishlinn had fled the room, trying to keep her composure. What was this feeling in her chest? It felt like someone had stabbed her in the heart and then poured lemon juice on the wound. So what if Colton had a thing for Sol? It didn't matter. She didn't care, _couldn't _care. It wasn't like she had told him anything important about herself…

Oh right, she did. Not many knew she was Mandalorian or that she ran away from home because she was afraid of fulfilling the duty of her people. Tegrit and now Colton were the only ones.

But it didn't matter.

After everyone gathered in the main hold to prepare for landing, Tobias' voice came onto the loudspeaker.

"We'll be landing any moment now. Sorry for the turbulence; there seems to be an asteroid shower going on at the moment." He said. TI-29 groaned from his position on the wall next to Colton.

"What is it with our inability to find competent pilots? If it's not Sith fighters, it's asteroids…" the droid moaned. Ash glared at him.

"Well you're not exactly a party either." She shot back. Colton chuckled slightly and she found herself smiling at him. When their eyes met, she looked away though. It didn't matter… She silently cursed herself for acting like a hormonal teenager. She was a grown woman, for force sake! She didn't need the son-of-a-kath. It didn't matter.

True to his word, Tobias landed his ship to the rocking of asteroids bouncing off of the metal plating. It was a relatively smooth landing for the circumstances, though. Aishlinn debated on whether or not she should congratulate him, but decided against it when he "accidentally" groped her as she walked by.

Alderaan was beautiful, that was for sure; Aishlinn had never visited a place like it in all her travels. As the small group passed by the regally dressed planet dwellers, Ash found herself feeling a bit self-conscious; she was wearing tight pants, a half shirt, a jacket, and boots, the complete opposite from the dresses, capes, and headdresses the other women wore. Ash shrugged off her discomfort and kept her head high as she followed Colton; she did her best to ignore the stares from the other people watching them.

Less than five minutes later, Colton led them into a tall, circular, white building. Inside were many Jedi knights and padawans training off to the sides as well as reading or studying. Ash couldn't help but stare and neither could Sol. Sol grabbed Aishlinn's arm to keep from falling behind as she stared at the beautiful Jedi Academy in wonder.

Colton stopped in front of a large white door.

"I'm afraid that only Sol and I will be able to enter." He said. "Please, make yourselves comfortable; there's a chance this meeting could take some time."

Aishlinn rolled her eyes and Tegrit hooped up on her shoulder. "We'll be around the enclave. I expect you to mention you owe me a ship and a significantly larger sum of money for my trouble." She said. Colton nodded at her. She cast Tobias a wary look before walking out of the building.

"I'll be at the cantina, if I can find one. Not that it matters or anything. My job's done." The male pilot commented, waiting for Ash to be out of sight before leaving. TI-29 bowed and murmured a "Master," before scurrying of to do whatever it was droids did. Colton shook his head in slight amusement.

"Looks like it's just you and me." He said to the Tusken Princess. Sol nodded curtly, following him in as he opened the door.

Three men and a woman stood in the center of the room, a Twi'lek, two humans, and a Cathar. Colton bowed to each of them.

"Master Trekhol, Master Tsuviet, Master Gardner, and Master Juhani." He greeted. Sol stood awkwardly to the side, feeling very uncomfortable around the powerful Jedi. All four Jedi Masters bowed as well.

"Welcome back, Knight Stormtrotter." Master Trekhol said with a smile gracing his purple lips. "I assume you succeeded in your mission?"

Colton nodded. "Darth Yetsu was targeting the Sand People because she wanted their princess. I was unable to retrieve information as to why, but I brought the princess with me." He said, motioning for Sol to step forward. "This is Sol of the Ruktorian Tribe."

"It is a pleasure to meet you, Masters." She spoke as she bowed. Juhani smiled at the young girl.

"I assure you that you shall be safe from the Sith while you are here. You are under our protection." She said. Sol bowed to the Cathar.

"Thank you."

Juhani turned to Colton. "Do you have any idea as to why they wanted her?"

Colton shook his head. "No, Master."

"Tell me," Master Gardner, a short man with thick black hair, a beard, and mustache, said, "what do you believe the Sith want you for, my dear?"

Sol shifted awkwardly at Colton's side. She shook her head slowly. "I, I do not know for sure. But, my people said I was special because I could sometimes see things that were going to come. I remember the men with red swords said something about 'the-one-who-sees'."

"Things that were going to come, as in see the future?" Master Gardner asked. Sol nodded.

"I could see if the bantha would be plentiful or if there would be a krayt dragon making its nest nearby. It was usually small things, yet my father said I was blessed by the gods. When I saw something unrelated to our daily life, that was when my father began to worry."

"What did you see?"

Sol hesitated momentarily before answering. "I saw an assassination of a human male on a planet I had never seen before or heard about. It was so different from Tatooine and the man was dressed in blue robes and had light brown hair and a mustache. Perhaps a month later, the Sith came to take me away."

Master Trekhol shook his head. "Seers are especially rare now a-days. It's almost impossible to find one and for someone like you, one of the Sand People, to have such a gift, it is truly rare indeed." He said. He stared into the Princess' eyes.

"You happened to see the death of Senator Ruimtre on Coruscant months before it occurred _on accident_. That is truly extraordinary. Even some of the most talented seers have to focus for hours or even days to see something." Master Gardner added. Master Juhani and Master Tsuviet both nodded in agreement.

"If the Sith got their filthy hands on you, there's no saying what they could accomplish; they could discover our plans, our hiding places, anything before it ever occurred." Juhani said. She sighed rather loudly. "We cannot nor will we allow the Sith to take you. We shall provide a place for you to live and stay while under our protection."

"Will Colton be around?" Sol asked. Juhani and Gardner shared a look. "I—I know Basic, but he has helped teach me better. Will he be around to serve as my tutor?"

"Yes, he will."

"Masters," Colton interrupted before they could dismiss them, "the pilot who took me to Tatooine and then tried to take me here to Alderaan lost her ship in the process due to Sith fighters. Will we be able to compensate her for her efforts?"

Juhani nodded. "I do believe she would deserve that for bringing you and Sol to us. We shall have a ship prepared for her within a week's time. Tell her we are sorry for the length of time it will take, but it is the best we can do."

Colton nodded. "Yes, thank you, Master."

Sol followed behind him as he left the council room. Sol let out a breath she had been holding in.

"That was… hard."

Colton smiled and nodded in agreement. He was glad that Sol would be given sanctuary and he was also surprised she had such a gift. Being able to see the future was a rare gift indeed; having her on their side could help them turn the tide of the war against Darth Yetsu. There was also the fact that he would be able to spend time with her each day. As her tutor, of course.

Sol couldn't help but feel a little giddy about the fact she would be spending so much time with Colton. He was so sweet and kind to her… She had never felt something like this for anyone before. Her heart raced when he was around and she felt sad when he wasn't.

As the pair walked into the training room, they were met with the sight of Aishlinn sparring with one of the padawans using training swords. She sliced at the other woman, Shanoa Wandyui, Colton believed. Shanoa countered with her own flurry but Ash blocked and counterattacked, landing a blow to Shanoa's upper thigh. Shanoa gritted her teeth but jumped back out of the way of Aishlinn's blade. When Ash charged after her, Shanoa blocked and threw her weight into the counter. This caused the female pilot to loose her balance slightly and Shanoa finished by swiping her leg under Aishlinn's feet landing her sprawled on the ground. Ash groaned and looked up to see the padawan pointing a sword in her face.

"Checkmate."

Ash groaned again as she stood up and brushed dirt off of her jacket. She grinned at the padawan. "I would've won had I been using a blaster."

Shanoa scoffed. "I doubt it." She said rather haughtily. Ash clapped a hand on the padawan's back, hard, causing the girl to stumble.

"Don't tempt me, kid. I don't want to have to kill you."

Shanoa fell silent as she walked away. Ash noticed Sol and Colton standing there. The smuggler smiled, waving at them as well.

"Yo! What's the word on my ship?"

Colton gave her a small smile. "Don't be mad, but they cannot provide a ship for you until the end of the week." He said, expecting her to blow up at him. Aishlinn simply tilted her head to the side.

"What day is it?"

"Monday."

"Sithspit!" she cursed. "I have to wait practically a _whole_ week for a ship! I am _not_ happy right now."

Sol giggled at Ash for overreacting. Ash didn't seem to notice. She snapped her fingers at Tegrit who sat off to the side by himself. The Kushiban looked up at her in curiosity. She motioned for him to come to her.

"We have to wait a week for a ship." She said. Tegrit made a face of disappointment. Ash turned to look at Colton. "I expect they will be providing a fraking room for us as well?" she asked with an angry huff. Colton nodded. "Yes, of course."

Echoes of "I AM _NOT_ HAPPY!" could be heard through the corridors of the Jedi Academy.

—

_Space… there was empty space, but it was as if something was moving through it. It came to stop at a planet, one that was a russet orange and seemed to have two separate sides. On one side, the land was full of harsh, rocky terrain. Mountains filled the space and very little seemed to grow on the surface. The sun was hot, scorching the ground and killing all life in its path. However, the other side of the planet held frigid temperatures cast in darkness, almost the exact opposite to the other side. _

_Under the ground held a network of caves, one set in particular on the scorched side of the planet led to a large settlement of Twi'leks. A tall, white man with gray rings encircling his lekku and arms stood up and spoke to an assembly of well dressed men and women alike, not only Twi'leks mixed in. His voice was incomprehensible, but the people could hear him. _

_After his speech, the Twi'lek man bowed and left the stage. He was pulled into a hug by a young Twi'lek girl; white as well, probably his daughter. She said something to him that caused him to smile. After being congratulated by many more people, he retired to his room._

_The door opened slightly and in stepped a man dressed in black dark Jedi robes with his moth covered. His eyes were a fierce yellow and he said something to the well dressed Twi'lek man. The Twi'lek shook his head and said something back which seemed to agitate the Sith assassin. The Sith pulled out a spear and pressed it up against his neck. The Twi'lek's eyes widened, but he stayed firm with his earlier words. The door opened once more and in walked the white Twi'lek girl who had hugged him earlier. She gasped in surprise, alerting the assassin to her presence. The assassin turned around to look at her._

_Suddenly, without any warning, the Sith assassin plunged the spear into the young girl's stomach. Blood poured from her mouth and wound as she screamed bloody murder. The assassin pulled the spear out of her and she fell to the ground, dead. Her father shouted in despair before sinking to the ground as well, covering his face and weeping. The Sith said something else to the man which this time he nodded to. _

_The Sith wanted him to do something, something important. What could be made out was:_

"_Vote for the Republic to not occupy Ryloth anymore. The Sith shall take over and rule this planet, using it as we see fit. If you disagree, more innocent shall die like your daughter did. Do you understand?"_

—

Sol woke with a gasp. She looked around her, finding herself in her room and no longer on Ryloth witnessing the brutal murder of the poor innocent Twi'lek girl. She had been maybe eighteen or nineteen, Sol's age. Sol shivered and wrapped her arms around herself. After taking several much needed breaths, she stood and walked out of her room and into Colton's opposite to hers.

"Colton?" she whispered, rousing him gently from sleep.

"Wha—?" he asked, his voice ladened with sleep. Sol swallowed hard.

"I, I had a vision."

That seemed to wake him up. Colton sat up straight and wiped the sleep out of his sapphire eyes. He stifled a yawn as well. He looked into Sol's worried, orange eyes, giving her his undivided attention.

"What did you see?"


	7. Chapter 7

**Eris: Yo. Thanks for sticking with me this long. Happy New Year! Atton and I stayed home and he was passed out on the floor by the time the ball dropped.**

**Atton: Hey! I had a rough day. Besides, you slept all morning so you would be able to stay up.**

**Eris: It's okay! Everyone else in my family was asleep too, so no harm no foul. Anyway, I get to introduce _another_ character! We've only just begun, my dear readers, and there is sure to be _plenty_ more characters, romance, and flashbacks to come.**

_Recently, I was asked who the main character was. Originally it was Colton, the Jedi Knight, But after writing several chapters, I realized I was focusing more on everyone's favourite Mandalorian Smuggler. I do believe my original goal of following senor Jedi has morphed into focusing on Aishlinn. Both of them are the main character, I suppose..._

* * *

><p><strong><span>DISCLAIMER:<span> I don't own Star Wars. Atton is living with me, however, and there's the slightest chance I might kidnap Canderous.**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter 7<span>**

Colton's blood ran cold as Sol finished telling him her vision. If the Sith were going to take over Ryloth, they could build a large stronghold close to the Republic's main planets. Ryloth was a planet the Republic used for receiving ryll, a potent spice that was once again being used for medical purposes, and if the Sith overthrew the Twi'lek home world, it would cripple the Republic's medical supply. Kolto was what they mainly used, but due to the more fierce threat from the Sith, the Republic needed more anesthetics for the injured. Ryll, which had been used illegally as a drug for many years, was considered. Recently, they were re-mining it for medical purposes instead.

Colton offered Sol a quick goodbye before rushing from his room toward the council room. _Someone_ would be awake; the council seemed to never sleep all at the same time.

Master Juhani and Master Tsuviete were both awake and meditating when Colton entered. Their eyes flashed open at his entrance; both Jedi Masters knew something was wrong and their fears were intensified by Colton's worried expression. He bowed.

"Excuse me, Masters. Forgive me for interrupting you at this time of night but Sol had another vision last night."

Juhani stood in alarm, motioning Colton to come closer. "What did she see?"

"The Sith are going to force Ryloth to break away from the Republic so they can take it over." Colton explained. Master Tsuviete sighed and ran a hand over his scarred, bald head.

"We must stop them. Colton, allow us to converse with the other members of the council before we make our decision on how to proceed." Master Tsuviete said. Colton nodded.

"Yes, Master."

Colton bowed once more and left to return to his room. The Jedi Knight shook his head slowly, feeling the beginnings of a migraine coming on. Sometimes it could be so _stressful_ to be a Jedi… He hoped that they could get to Ryloth in time to stop the Sith assassins; he hoped they could save the poor, innocent young woman as well. Colton ran a had through his blond hair, pushing open the door to his room.

Sol was still sitting on the edge of the bed when he walked in. She looked up at him and smiled.

"Shouldn't you go back to your room to try to get some more sleep?" he asked. Sol shook her head, stifling a yawn. She fidgeted nervously without speaking. Colton moved to sit beside her and placed a hand on her shoulder. "What's wrong?"

"I'm… scared. Scared to see again." she answered. "Can I… can I sleep in here with you?"

Colton swallowed at her earnest expression. "Um, well you see—" he broke off when her face fell. Colton sighed. "Fine, just—"

Sol smiled again and hugged him, wrapping her arms around his waist. Colton was glad for the darkness that hid his reddening face. "Thank you, Colton."

Colton gave her the bed and he moved to sit in the chair not too far away. He pulled it closer so Sol could hold his hand as she slept. She smiled at him, her orange eyes bright and warm.

Good night, Colton."

Colton smiled back. "Good night, Sol."

Sol's eyes slid closed and within minutes she was fast asleep. Colton rested his head on his arm, watching the Tusken princess as she slept. She was so peaceful; Colton couldn't help but admire her beauty and her good heart. She was also quite intelligent. It had been two, maybe three days since he began teaching Sol Basic ad already she was practically fluent.

Colton worried about Sol; he had come to care a great deal for her during their travel to Alderaan. Would the Sith continue to pursue her, even here?

_What about Aishlinn…?_ A small voice in the back of his head questioned. Colton pushed thoughts concerning both females out of his head. He was a Jedi; Jedi could not love.

And he needed to sleep.

With Sol's quiet breathing lulling him to sleep, Colton contemplated what the best course of action would be concerning the events in Sol's vision. Honestly, Colton didn't know what to do. He decided that sleep was best at the moment; he had time to figure everything out in the morning.

A couple of rooms down, Aishlinn was struggling with her own insomnia. Tegrit was curled up in a blanket on the small sofa while Ash was tossing restlessly on the bed. It was strange sleeping somewhere _not_ moving through space. With a frustrated sigh, the smuggler threw the itchy, white sheets off of her body and made her way out of her "room", not bothering to grab her jacket or a blaster. Ash had forgone leather pants and belly shirts in favor of sleeping in black shorts and a gray t-shirt. She slid on her combat boots, deciding not to lace them.

Perhaps a night walk would help clear her head and tire her out enough so she could sleep.

While exploring yesterday, she and Tegrit had found a nice open expanse of grass that gave off a feel of Datooine. It was peaceful there and Ash figured she could sit there for hours and not have to worry about being disturbed. Aishlinn took a seat on a large boulder; she leaned back, resting on her arms, and stared up at the lovely night sky.

What was wrong with her? She'd never been so restless before. Was it because she was on one of the main Republic planets? Smugglers didn't usually take sides concerning Sith or Republic (or even "Jedi" for that matter), and most weren't accepted into Republic space with open arms. They were technically criminals.

Aishlinn stifled a yawn with the back of her hand. A light breeze decided to grace her with his presence, chilling her slightly and causing her to curse the fact she didn't bring a blanket or (at the very least) a jacket. Her hair lightly fluttered in the wind and she pushed the offending strands out of her face; looking up, the smuggler smiled at the hues the rising sun cast over the midnight blue sky.

Something shifted in the grass somewhere to her left, but Ash didn't think much on it; she figured it was either the wind or a small animal.

"Mom…" she whispered, "I wish you could be here." She chuckled darkly. "I know you wouldn't be proud of me; I guess I've lost my pride. I ran away, Mom, and I'm sorry. I wish—" she broke off, looking down at her feet in the cold grass. She curled her toes under her feet and resisted the urge to cry. Warm tears traitorously pooled in her eyes anyway.

"—I wish there was something I could do to make you proud, wherever you are."

The wind brushed by her again, leaving her with no response. Ash smiled sadly, stood, stretched her muscles (sore from staying idle for so long), and prepared to head back to the Jedi council building. However, a fierce, low growl stopped her in her tracks. Aishlinn slowly turned back around only to see a Horned Kath Hound standing there. Ash swallowed hard.

_Yeah… a __**lot**__ like Datooine… fraking Kath Hounds and all…_ she thought to herself moments before the gray beast pounced. Ash jumped out of the way, but one of its horns caught her leg anyway. She yelped in surprise, cringing at the pain. Blood poured from the long, jagged slice on her leg and Aishlinn started to panic. She was outside by herself with no way to protect herself from the vicious beast.

"Never thought _this_ would be the way I'd go…" she mumbled to herself. Her eyes glanced around, looking for something sharp she could use to defend herself with. There wasn't anything.

The Horned Kath Hound lunged again, this time managing to get its teeth around her arm. She had thrown it up to protect her face; Ash decided that she'd rather injure her arm than her head. She shouted in pain as it chomped on her flesh. She struggled to get free, knowing that she would die if she couldn't get away. It was then that she saw a double bladed sword fly through the air and embed itself in the Horned Kath's head. The Horned Kath Hound released its grip on her arm, slumping to the ground: dead. Aishlinn looked up to see a man standing nearby in a position showing he had thrown the sword. He slowly walked over to where she was on the ground, yanking the sword from the beast's skull and offering her a hand to help her stand.

"Are you alright?" he asked. Aishlinn nodded numbly, noticing he had silver eyes and snowy hair. She took his offered hand and allowed him to move her over to the boulder she had been sitting on moments before the attack. The man tore of a strip of his white robe and began bandaging her sliced open leg and mutilated arm. Ash was in shock; she could barely believe that her life had just been saved by this man.

"What's a young woman like you doing out here at this time of night?"

"Thinking."

He chuckled quietly. "That doesn't seem like a good enough reason. Do you happen to have a death wish? Many Kath Hounds have made their homes in these plains. It's dangerous at night; didn't you know that?"

"I'm afraid I'm just visiting for the time being." Ash responded, feeling some of her usual vigor return. "Thanks for saving me. Sorry, but I'm usually not this unprepared."

"Perhaps you require assistance back to your living quarters?"

Ash shook her head. "Naw, I'm fine. Thanks for bandaging me, though." She stood up and took a step toward the Jedi Enclave only to have a jolt of pain travel up her leg and cause her to collapse. The man grabbed a hold of her, keeping her from folding up like a lawn chair on the ground. Ash grinned sheepishly at him.

"I _might_ need some help…"

He laughed again, moving her arm so it wrapped around his shoulder. "It appears so. My name is David, by the way."

"Aishlinn Vorren."

"It's nice to meet you, Aishlinn."

Ash grinned at him, offering a mock salute. "Likewise. By the way, just call me Ash."

David nodded his agreement. "Then I shall. Where do you happen to need assistance to?"

Ash nodded in the direction of the enclave. "I'm stayin' there 'til the Jedi give me a new ship." She answered. David raised an eyebrow at that.

"A new ship?"

"Now listen here," Ash said sternly, "I'm not one to just spill out her life story to a complete stranger."

"Pity. I _did_ just save your life too…"

Ash chuckled. "By me dinner _at least_ and then we'll talk." She joked lightly. David laughed as well.

"Pick you up tomorrow then?"

Ash nodded. "No later than six tomorrow afternoon."

"It's a date."

—

"Force, Ash, what happened to you?" Colton asked, concerned. He had run into Ash and David as they entered the enclave as he was getting ready to see if the Jedi Masters had decided what to do yet. He had forgone his precious mission to make sure Aishlinn was alright. Plus, he was worried about her new friend, whoever he was.

"I'm fine. A Horned Kath attacked me, but David killed it and bandaged me up." she answered off-handedly. Colton turned to observe the other man; he was a few years older than Colton with silver eyes and short white hair. That and the fact he was wearing Echani fiber armor alluded to David probably being an Echani warrior of some sorts.

"Why didn't _you_ kill it? You've shown that you're a capable fighter." Colton bristled. He didn't like the fact that some stranger had saved the pilot. Ash snorted.

"I didn't realize you had a boyfriend." David said. Ash laughed, her face turning red from the effort.

"Colton is a _Jedi_. They can't form romantic attachments or something like that. Plus, we just met like four days ago." She explained. "What's up with you, Captain? You're usually not this concerned about me."

"Sol had a vision last night." Colton said, changing the subject. Ash pursed her lips in irritation, but allowed him to speak. "The Sith are going to take over Ryloth. I have to go see what the Masters are going to do about it."

Ash stiffened at the mention of Ryloth. "Ryloth? I want to come with you to see what they say."

Colton nodded and began walking to where the Masters were. Aishlinn gave David a quick explanation and a goodbye before following the Jedi Knight.

All four masters were waiting for the two. Colton bowed.

"Masters, I came to see what conclusion you have come up with."

Juhani nodded. "We've decided that we're going to send you and Sol to Ryloth to stop the Sith assassins. You have shown that you are capable enough on your own and it will be good to bring Sol in case she sees something else."

"Excuse me, but I want in." Ash said, interrupting the Cathar as she spoke. "I can pilot the starship for Colton and Sol and I also happened to be pretty handy with a blaster."

Juhani nodded. "Very well, Miss Vorren. I leave these two in your care." She smiled at Colton. "Good luck, young Knight. I feel that you will be tested greatly on this mission."

"Also, if the Tusken Princess happened to see another planet where something similar may occur, we wish for you to go and put an end to that as well." Master Tsuviete added. Colton bowed.

"Yes, Masters."

He grabbed Ash's wrist and pulled her out of the room. They walked in silence for a moment before Ash remembered something.

"Wait a minute," she said, stopping Colton in his tracks, "I should have asked for a ship. I'm still grounded."

Colton nodded. "Yes, but—"

"And I'm _not_ letting someone else drive. I've spent enough time not behind the wheel of a ship."

"Colton!" Sol yelled, running down the corridor and bringing a halt to Ash's tirade. "What did the Masters say?"

"We're going to Ryloth to stop it, including Ash and Tegrit." Colton said. Sol nodded, smiling shyly at Aishlinn.

"Okay."

"I'm gonna go get Tegrit. You go speak to the Masters." Ash told Colton. He nodded, returning to the council room.

Ash quickly made her way to her room so she could clue in her co-pilot/best friend about their change of plans. The Sith were targeting Ryloth; Cassoal was on Ryloth. Ash may not have known the former slave girl for very long, but she still didn't want anything to happen to the young girl's planet.


	8. Chapter 8

**I have nothing to say. It has been almost 2 years since my last update and for that I am truly sorry. I am just going to shut up and let you see the chapter now. Thank you to everyone who is still reading!**

**Chapter 8**

"No."

"Ash, we—"

"Colt," Ash interrupted. "_I said no_."

Colton gave her a long, hard look. "We don't have a choice, Aishlinn. All other transports are being used for the war. There is only one available ship in the docking bay for our use."

Aishlinn shot him an icy glare. Sol hesitated back behind Colton. She didn't enjoy confrontation and she could tell that Ash was beyond furious. She honestly didn't blame the smuggler given their only alternative; Sol wasn't too keen on going along with it either. But they truly had no other choice if they wanted to save the Twi'lek girl she saw in her vision.

"There aren't enough credits in the _system_ that you can give me to go along with this." Ash said. Tegrit was curled around her neck like a scarf. He lifted his head to look at his longtime friend.

"Ash, I do believe we have no other choice."

Ash practically threw the Kushiban off her neck and stomped away. Sol sympathized. Colton thought she was acting like a two-year-old. Tegrit had a sore limb from his fall.

"Stupid, uncaring, selfish, Jedi and his stupid, uncaring, selfish stupidness…" Ash muttered as she walked (stomped) away from the situation. She wasn't really paying attention to where she was going and slammed into another body.

"Oh, force, forgive me. I— Ash?"

Aishlinn looked up from where she was sprawled on the ground to see David standing over her. A grin quirked her lips into a smile.

"Well, hello there."

David offered her his hand which she took.

"I really am sorry about that."

Ash waved away his concern. "Don't worry about it. I can take a hit." She said, brushing dirt off of her leather jacket. David shook his head.

"Let me make it up to you."

"You don't—"

"I'll buy you that dinner." He said, cutting her off. Ash smirked at him.

"It's a date."

David offered her his arm which she took. The Echani Warrior was sweet, she thought. Despite being a Mandalorian, she felt comfortable around him. She figured that she had been away from her people so long that the vicious rivalry between their clans no longer bothered her.

He could be another story, however. She wouldn't be volunteering her heritage anytime soon.

David led her to the Cantina, holding the door open like a gentleman. Aishlinn smiled graciously at him. They walked inside and he led them to a booth. The Cantina was loud, per usual, just as Ash liked it. She hated silence; it was too… intimate.

"So, you fly?"

"More or less." Ash answered, taking a drink. She slid her fork into the noodles on her plate, taking a bite while watching the other man. David swallowed hard, averting his eyes. Ash hid a grin behind her hand before shifting slightly to make her breasts more pronounced. David swallowed again and Ash could see his cheeks begin to flush. She took a sip of her alcoholic drink (she couldn't remember what she order— Tarisian Ale. That's right), feeling pride swell in her chest.

"Aishlinn—" David started to say before being interrupted by a cocky, masculine voice.

"Babe!"

They both looked over in time to see a dark-haired man slide into the booth next to Aishlinn. Ash's eyes widened as he wrapped an arm around her shoulders. She pushed against him, but he was much stronger than her.

"Force, it's good to see you again."

"You're just saying that, you slimly nerfherder." She hissed, still struggling. David watched them.

Who are you?" David asked. Tobias took a good look at the blond man. His eyes raked his obviously Echani features, scrutinizing him. He turned to look at Ash.

"So sorry; did I interrupt your date?" he asked, obviously not sorry. Ash struggled to respond, but David beat her to it.

"Yes, you did. And I would appreciate it if you could—"

"Get off me!" Ash shouted, interrupting David and pushing out of Tobias' grasp. This caused the other pilot to fall to the floor. Tobias leaped from the floor, as graceful as a cat. He straightened his jacked and in one swift movement swiped the cigarettes from Aishlinn's breast pocket. He lit one and tossed the box back to her. Ash could feel her face heat up with anger as she stared at the troublesome pilot. She wanted to punch that stupid grin off of his face.

"I'm so sorry, David." She hissed between clenched teeth. "Sometimes you just can't help the trash that comes to dinner."

Tobias snorted. "That was a pretty lame insult, sweetheart."

"You chuff-sucking son of a murglak!" Ash shouted.

"I don't even know what that means, you fraking schutta!" Tobias shot back.

"You did _not_ just call me that!"

"You're the one coming up with outlandish insults! I'm pretty sure you make up half of the things you say!"

"You're such a monkey-lizard."

"At least I don't look like one."

"Now you're acting like a child!"

"You started this, you trigger happy hutt-spawn!"

"Of the two of us, _you're _the one that looks like hutt-spawn!"

David wasn't quite sure what to do in the situation. The two pilots were going at it and he felt a little out of place. He wanted to leave, but he was unsure if Aishlinn would be okay in the situation.

Ash slapped Tobias and yanked out her blaster to point it at his chest.

David figured she could probably handle herself.

—

Colton paced back and forth in his room, Sol sitting in a chair with Tegrit curled up in her lap. He was frustrated that Aishlinn was being so unreasonable. Tobias Aeon was the only pilot with a ship in the docks. They _needed_ him despite Ash's and his past.

"We don't have a choice." He nearly shouted. He took a deep breath to calm his anger. Anger led to the dark side. He needed to stay calm. He turned to look at Sol and Tegrit. "You both understand that we have no choice. We must ask Tobias to take us to Ryloth or that girl will die."

"I believe our best bet to find Tobias would be to check the local cantina." Tegrit said. Colton nodded.

"And Ash?"

"The local cantina as well. She is probably drinking herself into a stupor or with her luck, in the middle of a verbal spat with the pilot we're looking for."

"Wonderful. Let's go."

Sol reached out and grabbed Colton's sleeve. "Is Tee-eye coming too?"

Colton nodded with a smile. "Tee-eye is my assigned protocol droid. He comes with me on all of my missions."

Sol tilted her head to the side in confusion. She wasn't completely sure what Colton was saying. Her basic was getting better, but she still had trouble with some things.

"Yes, he is." Colton settled with. He'd let Tee-eye explain in when he appeared.

The Jedi, the Kushiban, and the Tusken Princess walked down the streets of the beautiful city and into the heart of it. Settled gently between a droid shop and a clothing store was the large cantina. Loud music was coming from the closed doors and the stench of alcohol was thick in the air, even outside. Colton led the way inside.

"Go ahead then! Shoot me! You know you want to, you miserable harpy!"

Colton saw Tobias standing there, his arms outstretched, and Aishlinn pointing a blaster at his chest.

"Do you think I won't do it? I will!"

"Aishlinn!" Colton shouted. Ash looked over at him, startled. "Put the gun away. _Now._"

"You can't tell me what to do." She scoffed, digging the blaster into Tobias' chest. He winced but made no sound. "This slimy nerfherded does nothing but harass me. It's time he gets what's coming to him."

"Ash, he is a mean man, but we need him." Sol piped up. "Please don't kill him."

"Wait, you guys need me again?" Tobias asked, but no one answered. Aishlinn took a good look at him before putting her blaster back into its holder.

"I wasn't going to kill him, kid. He just got on my nerves I wanted to scare him a little." She explained, ruffling the princess' hair as she passed her.

"Why do you need me?" Tobias asked.

"We need a pilot to take us to Ryloth." Colton explained. Tobias laughed.

"Well, I suppose I can take you guys there, for the right price."

"We have 10,000 credits we're willing to give you to take us there."

Tobias stood there making a show of thinking about his answer. Aishlinn could feel anger flooding her again as she looked at his cocky face. He was handsome, yes, but he was a scoundrel. He was a perverted womanizer who deserved to be slapped all the way to Sunday.

"Make it 15,000 and you've got a deal."

"Deal." Colton said, shaking the man's hand.

"Aishlinn?" David asked from the booth they had been sitting in earlier. "Maybe we should have our date another time."

Ash winced. "Oh, David, I'm so sorry. I never meant for all of this to happen. I'm actually leaving for Ryloth today, special Jedi mission. I don't think I'll be back."

"I'll just have to come with you then." He said. "It wouldn't hurt to have an extra pair of hands, I'm sure."

Ash looked at Colton. Colton sighed but nodded his head. She smiled and hugged the Jedi Knight, pressing a quick kiss to his cheek. "Thanks, Cole."

"Yeah, yeah…" he waved off her gratitude.

"Alright, everyone, this is David. David, the blond guy is Colton, the pretty little girl there is Sol, the fuzzy thing is my best friend Tegrit, and that hormonal pain in my ass is Tobias, our new pilot." She explained to the Echani warrior. He smiled at them and bowed.

"It is lovely to meet you all. I will be honored to accompany you on your mission." He said. Colton wasn't sure about the man. He seemed like he could be a good help. He was Echani and the Echani always seemed to be skilled fighters. But the way he looked at Aishlinn… Colton would keep an eye on him.

Sol immediately shifted from Colton's side to Aishlinn's. She felt safe when she was near the smuggler. Despite Ash's initial dislike of her, she had quickly grown to like the princess. Ash smiled at the princess.

"Sorry if I freaked you out a bit earlier."

"Freaked me out?" Sol asked in confusion.

"You know, made you feel uncomfortable or scared or weird when I had my blaster out." Ash clarified. Sol nodded.

"It is okay. I just did not want you to be mad anymore and do something you would, um, not like later on?"

"Something I would regret?" Ash asked. Sol nodded.

"Yes! That is the word."

Ash smiled at her again. "You're cute. Thanks, kid."

Sol nodded and lowered her head to hide her blush. The smuggler, despite being a little rough around the edges, was still really sweet. Sol liked her.

"We better get out of here so we can reach that planet of yours as soon as possible. Come on, let's haul jets!" Tobias urged, walking in the direction of the docking bay. He led the way and Colton fell into step beside him.

"Look, I know you're only in this for the money, but thank you."

"What has your Jedi panties in a twist, Captain?" Tobias asked. Colton ignored the nickname and the insult (or at least he thought it was an insult. He wasn't used to spacer lingo).

"The Sith are trying to take over Ryloth. To our knowledge, there is an assassin who plans to kill the daughter of a high-ranking official so he will vote against the Republic occupation. I'm sure the assassin will target many of the other officials as well so we need to go and stop it from happening." He explained. Tobias paled slightly.

"This, high-ranking official, you said he has a daughter?"

"He does. Why?"

Tobias shook his head. "Nothing. Nevermind. We need to get going."

Colton wanted to ask what had the pilot so shook up, but Tobias had sped up and was walking much faster now, almost sprinting to the docking bay. Tobias felt dread pool in the pit of his stomach. He had heard that Sollad the Hutt, the beast who owned Cassoal, no longer owned her. Apparently she had managed to escape, probably back to Ryloth. It was pure speculation, but when he knew Cassoal, he knew her father was a high-ranking official. It may not even be her that this assassin would be targeting, but Tobias has to be sure. The poor girl didn't deserve to die. It was a long shot, but Tobias wanted to be sure it wasn't her and if it was her, he was going to keep her safe.

He had the _Scarlet Eagle_ up and running within minutes of boarding the ship. Sol, Aishlinn, and Tegrit were the next to board followed by David. TI-29 had been waiting for Colton in the docking bay, so they were the last to board.

"Everyone on board?" Tobias shouted from the cockpit. Aishlinn appeared and took up the co-pilot chair.

"Everyone's here. Let's fly."

Tobias smirked at her. "So, you're gonna be my co-pilot?"

"Keep your hands to yourself, you vaping sleemo."

Tobias chuckled and got the ship flying.

"Whatever you say, gorgeous."

"Can it, flyboy."

Tobias gave her a mock salute. Ash rolled her eyes but didn't say anything else. The hum of the cargo ship was comforting to her ears. It felt like home. Years being up in space working as a smuggler for a hutt-slug like Sollad made space feel like home.

She was a true spacer, through and through.

—

Sol took a seat on one of the beds and stared at her reflection in the mirror across from her. Living on the desert surface of Tatooine as a Tusken Raider meant she always wore a mask and heavy robes to keep her body safe from the heat and sand. She never really looked at herself in a mirror. Her hair was a mess.

"Here, let me help you."

Sol jumped, startled. Colton stood in the doorway with a brush.

"Let me help you. I can brush your hair for you." He said. Sol nodded slowly and Colton approached her. He gently pulled the brush through her brown hair. Sol watched him in the mirror as he worked. He was so focused; his eyes stayed trained on the brush as he pulled it through her hair. She noticed the sharp curve of his jaw and his very blue eyes.

He was beautiful.

Sol reached over and grabbed his arm, stopping his movements. His eyes met hers.

"Sol?"

"Colton."

She leaned in and gently brushed her lips against his. Colton sat there, still with shock. Sol blushed a bright red and began to babble.

"S-sorry! I sorry! I meant no harm. It was dumb and I sorry and I—"

Colton cut her off with another kiss pressed to her lips.


	9. Chapter 9

**Eris: Hopefully I can get back into the swing of things and get a few more chapters out before November.**

**Atton: She's doing NaNoWriMo again this year. Hoefully it ends better than last year.**

**Eris: Hey! School was killer...**

**Atton: And now you're in college. Not much easier, doll!**

**Eris: Whatever. Just, enjoy the chapter and thanks to those who are sticking with me. Also, I'm trying to get Twi'lek politics correct, but I'm not perfect and I don't fully understand how they work... That's why this is fanfiction! I will be taking creative liberties.**

* * *

><p><strong>DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the Star Wars franchise, though I do own a copy of both the first and second KOTOR game. Two copies of the first, if we're going to get specific. Don't <strong>**judge me!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9<strong>

Aishlinn and Tobias had sat in relative silence for the majority of the trip. Aishlinn was extremely grateful; there was only so much of the scoundrel she could handle in one sitting. Though, the silence was also beginning to take its toll on her. She wasn't much for sitting and not talking. Ash could barely sit still for long periods of time unless she was driving her own ship.

"So, what have you been up to for the past few months?" Aishlinn asked him. "I haven't seen you around for a while."

Tobias shrugged. "I've been here and there, picking up odd jobs every now and then. My last trip, I got stranded in Hutt space transporting some swoop bikes. This rival gang sent pirates after me and I had to hide on the back of an asteroid to avoid detection." He answered without thinking, a grin on his lips, but then it hit him. "Are you actually being nice to me for once?"

"I'm capable of kindness, though with you it seems to always be a long shot."

Tobias nodded, a smirk playing on his lips. Aishlinn could feel her own grin curling at the sides of her mouth.

"What about you?" he asked her. Aishlinn shrugged.

"The usual. Smuggling spices in and out for the highest payers and staying clear of the authorities. It's not much of a life, but I wouldn't trade it for anything."

"I know the feeling. Something about being in space with the hum of my girl as background music is really comforting."

Aishlinn nodded. "Though my ship's still back on Nar Shaddaa. I would love to go back and rescue her, but knowing the looters that hang around the docking bay we landed on, she'll be nothing but a pile of scrap metal if I try to go back to her."

Tobias sympathized with the other pilot. He knew what it was like to love a ship. If he ever lost his…

"Hey, maybe I can help you with your ship problem, gorgeous."

Aishlinn bristled at the nickname, but the prospect of getting a new ship was too good of an opportunity to pass up. "How?"

"I know a guy back on the Little Slugland who might be able to help. He can find your ship if she survived, and if she didn't he can hook you up with a relatively nice one for a decent price." He explained. Ash nodded slowly.

"That's actually pretty helpful. So I guess you're not all flirtatious remarks and swagger, huh?"

Tobias smirked at her. "You've barely scratched the surface, babe."

Ash felt her own smile tug her lips up and forgot to feel irritation at the nickname Tobias had taken to using for her. He was a pervert, yes, but maybe he wasn't all that bad. Aishlinn stood and stretched her aching limbs (caused by sitting for so long in the co-pilot's seat) before turning to leave the cockpit.

"I'm going to go check on our other companions. Think you can hold down the fort while I'm gone?" Ash teased him. Tobias chuckled.

"Anything for a piece of hot ass like yours."

Aishlinn stopped in her tracks. She felt the familiar anger and frustration for the pilot come flooding back. She glared at him and Tobias instantly realized that he had screwed up. The tentative friendliness they had earlier vanished as Ash stepped out of the cockpit. Tobias gritted his teeth and shook his head, frustrated with himself. For the first time, he and Ash were actually getting along. Forget it now…

Ash managed to keep her anger in check as she stormed from the other pilot's presence. She didn't want to blow up and accidentally-on-purpose blast his fraking head off. For once, she was actually able to have a civil conversation with the man, but he had to go and being a fraking hutt-spawn once more. He always seemed to put her in a terrible mood, no matter the circumstances.

As Ash took a seat in the main hull, an extremely jumpy Tusken Princess emerged from the port dorms. David looked up from cleaning his blade as she passed him. She took a seat and stared at her clasped hands that were resting in her lap. Her leg was bouncing rapidly and her breathing was erratic. Ash guessed her heart was beating extremely fast as well. David raised an eyebrow and looked at Ash for an answer about Sol's attitude. She shook her head. She had no clue.

Ash slid down the bench so she could sit beside the nervous princess. She stretched her arms out so one of them rested on the back of the seat behind Sol. Sol flinched. Ash gave her a questioning glance.

"Are you okay, Kid?"

Sol nodded sharply. It looked to Ash like her head might snap off her fragile neck.

"Hey, if something's wrong, you can tell me, alright?"

Sol didn't look at the smuggler. She glanced around the hull, trying to find something to focus on. David was still cleaning his blade, his eyes on the weapon but very much listening to the conversation at hand. Tegrit was lazily reclining on the small table, his half-open eyes trained on her. TI-29 was plugged in to the side of the ship, probably recharging.

Aishlinn noticed her distracted state and decide to back off with a sigh. Sol would come to her if she needed her; that was the best she could do.

"Hey, David, want to play a hand of Pazaak?" Ash called to the Echani warrior. David looked up from the obviously well polished weapon. He nodded with a smile.

"I would be honored to."

Ash snorted at his rather formal tone, but pulled out a deck of cards anyway. She cut it, shuffled, and handed David one of her many hands she kept stored in the pockets of her jacket. They were halfway through their second game (Aishlinn had won the first game, obviously) when Jedi Knight Colton emerged from the port dorms. He looked almost as jittery as Sol did. Ash watched with bridled fascination as Colton took one look at Sol and turned to leave the hull like there was a pair of kath hounds at his heels.

Ash slammed her hand down.

"Okay, that's it, _something_ is going on and I want you to tell me. Right. _Now._" She ordered, standing up to tower over the petite Tusken Princess. Sol curled into herself and flinched at the female pilot's accusing stare.

"It is nothing."

"Shavit. Now tell me what the force is going on or I will _beat_ it out of you."

Sol flinched again as Ash got up in her face.

"W-we had a, a argument. It ended bad." Sol stammered. Ash's eyes narrowed, but she took her answer. She stood up straight and turned to follow where the Jedi had disappeared.

"I'm going to go tell him to apologize." She said.

"No!" Sol shouted. Aishlinn stopped and looked at her. "I was the one who was at fault. I need to apologize first."

Ash didn't say anything; she simply stared at the Tusken Princess without saying a word. She could feel that Sol wasn't telling her the whole truth, but it was enough for now.

"He _ever_ hurts you, you come to me, got it?"

Sol nodded. "He won't hurt me, but yes."

Ash wasn't so convinced.

—

_Colton jumped away from her, shock evident in his blue eyes. Sol's face was red and her breathing was ragged as she stared up at him. Colton began to pace, running his hands through his blond hair._

"_We shouldn't have done that."_

"_Why not?"_

"_I am a Jedi." He said, as if that explained everything. At Sol's blank stare, he sighed before continuing. "Jedi cannot form romantic attachments. It's against the code. I'm putting everyone at risk."_

"_It was a kiss."_

"_Does that mean nothing to you?" Colton shouted, anger in his voice. "Where I come from, most kisses aren't so innocent."_

"_I've seen Ash kiss you before." Sol countered, feeling her heart begin to hurt. Colton shook his head._

"_That was on the cheek. That was nothing."_

"_Then this is nothing." Sol said. Colton looked at her. She tried to hide the hurt she was feeling and the tears beginning to well up in her eyes. "It was a thank you, like Ash gives you, nothing more." _

"_It meant nothing. We are still comrades and that is all we will ever be." Colton continued. He took a deep breath, held it for a moment, and then let it out. "You should leave first. We don't want to cast suspicion."_

"_It was no big anything. No shame."_

"_I do not want people to think anything of me that I do not want them to think. I cannot let them think I am being tempted by the darkside."_

_His words were like a slap. Sol stood and slowly made her way to the door. _

"_I guess I am nothing but someone to lead you down a path to darkness. We should stop working together. I can learn Basic on my own." _

"_Sol—" Colton tried to amend what he had said, but she was already gone from the dorm. He took a seat on one of the beds and put his head in his hands._

"_**There is no emotion, there is only peace…"**_

_He began reciting the Jedi code like a mantra to keep himself in check._

"_**I'm sorry, Sol…"**_

—

"Yo, can I get myself a co-pilot? We'll be landing soon." Tobias called over the loudspeaker. Ash pointedly ignored the request, continuing with her game of Pazaak with David, so Tegrit (with of roll of his eyes) went to cockpit to save his best friend from the duty. Ash gave the Kushiban a grateful smile. He shook his head, but accepted her gratitude.

When he entered the cockpit and took his seat, Tobias gave him a strange look.

"Where's Aishlinn?"

"I will be your co-pilot for the decent to Ryloth."

"That didn't answer my question."

Tegrit gave him a pointed glare. "Probably because you have offended her once again, as usual."

Back in the hull, Ash was busy taking credits from the Echani Warrior.

"You are quite good at this game." He told her. "I'm beginning to think you might be cheating."

Aishlinn let out a rather unlady-like snort, shoving the new credits in the pocket of her jacket. David figured her pants were too tight to hold anything. She grinned widely at him.

"I'm just lucky I guess."

"Well, I'm nearly out of credits, so I'm going to have to call this quits." He told the smuggler. Ash nodded, patting the pocket where his lost credits rested. He sighed, but the woman's smile was contagious.

"Very well. Sol, you want to learn how to play Pazaak?"

Sol looked at her in surprise. "But, I have no money."

"We'll play for kicks." Ash said, motioning for the princess to sit across from her. David moved to sit next to Ash so Sol could sit where he had been earlier. Sol stared at Aishlinn in confusion.

"Kicks?"

"Just for fun." She clarified. "No stakes, no prices, just to have fun."

Sol nodded and allowed the pilot to teach her the interesting card game. It seemed complicated at first, but Aishlinn was kind enough to add and subtract things for her as well as tell her what card to lie that would help her the best. The played several rounds, Aishlinn winning all but three. She gave the Tusken Princess a proud smile.

"You catch on quickly. I'm extremely proud of you."

Sol grinned back, all thoughts of her earlier disagreement with Colton forgotten.

The ship came to rest with a rather rocky jolt, sending most of its inhabitants out of their seats. Sol hit her head and Ash reopened her wounded leg from the horned kath hound attack. Blood was seeping through her pants and she swore silently.

"Tobias! Do you have any women's clothing?" She shouted.

"Starboard dorms, in the closet to the right!" he shouted back. "And sorry about the rocky landing everyone; Ryloth isn't exactly the easiest planet to land on."

Once everyone got situated, the exited the _Scarlet Eagle_ onto the rocky, dry terrain of Ryloth. Two Twi'lek warriors were stationed outside of a large cave nearby and bowed when the saw Colton.

"_Welcome Jedi. How may we be of service?"_

"We request an audience with one of your officials." Colton explained. The warriors nodded and one of them motioned for the group to follow. Sol stayed close to Ash while Tegrit lay across her shoulders. Tobias and David were following the girls while Colton, closely followed by TI-29, took the lead behind their guide.

Torches dimly lit the tunnels and Sol was feeling nervous being underground. Starships were one thing; but after growing up in the deserts of Tatooine, being underground made her uncomfortable. Ash noticed her discomfort and gave her upper arm a gentle squeeze. Sol looked at her.

"Hey, it'll be alright. You've got all of us to protect you."

Sol nodded.

"Tee-eye, how many of the Ryloth council are made up of white Twi'leks?" Colton asked the protocol droid.

"Due to Galactic census records, three members of the council have white pigmentation, Master."

"How many have children?"

"Sienn'aris has one child, Koshal'enura also has one child, and Adon'arven has three children."

"Which of the three officials have a daughters?"

"Koshal'enura has a daughter, age 18, and Adon'arven has two daughters, age 20 and age 16."

Colton thought for a moment. "Do all three of those girls have white pigmentation?"

"The daughter of Koshal'enura is primary white pigmented and the daughters of Adon'arven are primarily white with red lekku, Master."

"I think the official we are looking for is Koshal'enura then. He seems to match the description." Colton told their guide. "I have an urgent matter to discuss with him. It will determine his safety as well as the safety of your tribe." The Twi'lek warrior nodded and led them down a different tunnel. The group walked in relative silence until they reached the large council room.

"_Wait here."_ The warrior told the group. Colton nodded and they all stayed where they were. The warrior approached the council of five and bowed before them. Colton noticed the three white colored Twi'lek and the other two members, one of which was blue and the other green.

"_Koshal'enura, there is a Jedi here who wishes to speak to you about a matter he says in urgent." _The warrior said. The Twi'lek who nodded and dismissed himself from the council room was very familiar to Sol. He was the one from her vision.

Koshal'enura nodded to the group and Colton bowed to him.

"_I hear you wish to speak with me. Come with me to my office so we may have some privacy to discuss these urgent matters."_ He told Colton. He looked at the rest of the group. _"Do all of you need to be present?"_

"Would you wish we not all be present?" Colton asked him. Koshal'enura shook his head.

"_It means no difference to me. Please follow."_

The Twi'lek official led the group into a relatively small room. There was a desk and several chairs. Koshal'enura took a seat behind the desk while Colton, Sol, and Aishlinn sat in the available chairs. David and Tobias stood along with TI-29.

"_Now, what matters require a Jedi to come visit our planet?"_

"This woman here," Colton motioned to Sol, "has the ability to see into the future. She has foreseen you being threatened by a Sith assassin to break away from the Republic alliance and in order to motivate you, he kills your daughter in front of you. We have come to stop this from happening." He explained. Koshal'enura was very quiet for a long moment. He looked straight into Colton's eyes.

"_Do you swear this is true?"_ he asked. Colton held his gaze and nodded.

"I swear on my life that this is true. We wish to save your daughter's life and keep your planet out of the Sith's clutches."

Koshal'enura nodded slowly. _"I thank you for—"_

The door opened and in walked a young Twi'lek female, blue rings on her lekku. She smiled at Koshal'enura. _"Father I—"_ she stopped speaking once she realized there were other people there. _"I apologize, I—"_ her eyes widened when then landed on Aishlinn. "Ash?" she said in basic, surprise evident in her voice.

Ash looked equally as stunned. "Cassoal?"

"Cassoal?" Tobias echoed incredulously from where he had been leaning against the wall.

"Tobias?"

"_You know these people, Cassoal'enura?"_ Koshal'enura asked his daughter. She nodded slowly.

"Tobias is the one who kept me from having to deal with any bad or grabby customers while Ash in the one who saved me from becoming a Hutt slave. She's the one who took me back here, father." She explained. She looked between Tobias and Ash, tears brimming in her eyes. "I never thought I would see either of you again."

Ash shook her head. "Me neither, kid. Me neither."


End file.
